


Glory In A Flower

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anonymity, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Endgame, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Filter, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Out of Character Parts for both Ian and Mickey, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, crude thoughts, hardly any plot, manic Ian, straight up filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey hears about a glory hole at The Fairy Tale, and a mysterious guy who lurks inside, waiting for anyone who needs him





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> okay lovelies...this is just straight up filthy, hardly any plot. I just wanted a quick and very very dirty version of a glory hole fic...dont judge

Glory In A Flower

Mickey POV

Tonight was not his night. Mickey wasn’t much for the overall club scene in general, too many people, too bright lights and the pulsing sound of music…he didn’t dance either. Not that he couldn’t, he just didn’t. And now, he could even get his dick sucked? What was the world coming to if he hauled his ass out of his comfy apartment, down to this new gay club; The Fairy Tale, and his dick was still as hard as ever. 

It was bullshit. The club was full of every flavor imaginable. From methed out twinks to roided out muscle-heads, to the average 9-5 job behind a desk. Tops and bottoms and switches, all open and grinding against each other. But he sat at the bar, for the second consecutive hour all alone. On his 5th drink and his dick wasn’t giving up that easily.

Mickey tapped his knuckles on the bar top and the bartender, who was only wearing sparkly black shorts and a useless bow tie, looked up at him and nodded. He nodded in return and turned back to rescope the crowd. Truth was, he didn’t know what he was in the mood for. Under normal circumstances, unless he had a regular fuck buddy, he didn’t take it. He gave it. He was a top when necessary, just to get his rocks off but he was a bottom at heart. He just hated that vulnerable feeling it came with.

The clatter of the glass behind him made him turn to grab the drink before resuming his place. His eyes shamelessly raked over the half naked dancers and staff, making his jeans a little too tight and the urge to have a dick up his ass was pissing him off. Too bad they didn’t all have signs taped to their asses. A clear sign that said TOP or BOTTOM, just to make it simple.

He downed the drink in one gulp and it burned and cursed him all the way down. Only the warmth in his gut after made it worth it. He put a wad of cash on the counter and was just about to give up, go home and jack it, when two guys walked up to the bar, talking in hushed tones. Mickey didn’t gossip, but he was drunk enough to let his curiosity show. He leaned against the bar on his forearms and toyed with the empty glass, so he could listen.

“Are you sure this is the place?”

“Most defiantly Chase. I heard the guy just lurks all night in the restroom and takes care of anyone who walks in.”

Mickey felt his eyebrows shoot up. Were they serious? A guy who lurks around the bathroom just lookin for dick, or giving it away willingly? Why the hell hadn’t he heard about this guy last Friday when he was there? He’d be in there in a damn heartbeat over that. 

“No fuckin joke. This place came equipped with a legit glory hole on the last 2 stalls. Not some cut out but made for your dick to go in.”

“Jesus Christ…” 

“Yeah man, I knew we had to check this shit out. Just to make sure.”

Mickey’s body got hot as he pictured the everyday glory hole style. A rough cut out, jagged with cut metal and questionable marks and stains all around it. Either the hole was too small or jaggedly cut to even attempt and this place had one premade? No fucking way. 

“Hear anything else before I head back?”

“Just another rumor…but I heard he doesn’t even want money.”

“Oh, come the fuck Jax! Who the fuck sucks dick for free?”

“Kid loves it apparently. Don’t know if I believe it but there is only one way to find out.”

Mickey held onto the bar as their laughing recessed when they walked away, probably, most likely towards the bathroom. He waited about five minutes after they left, just to see. If they came out right away, the rumor was just that, a rumor. But since it had been 5 minutes and the door remained closed, he could only assume something was going down.

“’'Nother drink?” the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass.

Mickey acted like he didn’t hear the question and asked his own. “You know about what they were talkin about?” He thumbed towards the bathroom and the bartender smirked.

“I may have heard a story to two.”

“Yeah sure. You got a direct eye line to that bathroom. If anyone saw anything it would be you.” He countered back with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“What’s it to ya?”

“Might wanna get my dick sucked. That good enough for ya?” the bartender grinned.

“Fair enough. And it looks like you may have your answer.”

The bartender nodded back towards the door and Mickey turned to see both of those guys stumble on wobbly legs from the bathroom. Big fat smiles on their faces, sharing the same content look. Mickey licked his lips; excitement rolling off him. 

“Just don’t expect a freebie. And don’t be an ass.”

Mickey turned back to chuckle at him. Bastard knew the whole time. “Don’t need it to he a freebie man, just need a warm mouth.”

The bartender scuffed and eyed him suggestively. “Shit, had I known that I’d offered mine.”

Mickey barked out a laugh, grabbed the damp napkin and jerked the pen from the bartenders pocket. He scribbled his number, no name and handed it to him along with the money for his drinks. “Been standin here 2 hours and you say that shit now? Unbelievable.”

“Never know who’s gonna throw a punch here man, and you definitely seem the type.” He took the money and pocketed the number. “Go see for yourself.” He nodded to the door. “And I’ll make sure to call next time.”

With a grin, a buzz and a raging hard dick, Mickey slowly made his way to the bathroom door. He gave it a decent knock, just to gauge how many people were inside. Not a sound came in return. He opened the door to find a decent looking men’s room. It was by far the cleanest he’d ever been in, but the club was new. It would lose that shiny new coating and become unbearable after awhile.  


10 to 15 stalls cluttered up the back, more than he’d ever seen in a single bathroom but the club was huge and apparently the back two weren’t for normal use. Urinals on the other wall with a few sinks thrown in. No couch like a ladies room, but there was a condom and lube dispenser on the wall. How thoughtful.

“Hello?” he called out, but it was silent again. Those guys had come out not 2 minutes before he came in so whoever “serviced” them was still in here. 

Mickey licked his lips as he slowly walked to the stalls on the far end. Still in plain view of the door and the sinks but nearly hidden away from the rest. On the way, he checked under the other stalls, no feet hanging down or flushing toilets. It was empty. 

The last stall came into view and he gave it a knock. The door lightly swung open. Mickey stepped inside with a last look over his shoulder and a deep breath. He needed this. The door shut as he locked it and looked around. No toilet, but plenty of room for two people to crowd inside and as the two guys at the bar said, there was a perfectly cut hole in the side of the stall that connected to the other one. 

The hole was a decent size. Enough to get the thickest dick past it. No jagged edges. But the words around it left him prickling with excitement. Words like; firecrotch, worth it, best head ever, cum slut. He shivered and placed a hand on the wall, his head hanging forward, so his hair brushed against it. 

That’s when he heard it. The soft breathing. Very low and almost as if whoever was there couldn’t stop even if they tried. So there was a guy just lurking in there after all. So eager to suck a dick, any dicks…all of them maybe. That nasty thought, the thought of hundreds of guys fucking into this one mouth over and over again, shouldn’t have made his cock pulse. 

Without knowing how this worked, since he’d stuck his dick in many places; most regrettable, he’d never put it into a hole like this, without seeing who or what was sucking him, Mickey unzipped his jeans and heard that lusty gasp in reply. He shook it off and popped the button. 

The bartenders words swam around his head so before his jeans and boxers hit the floor, he fished out a 20 and folded it long ways. There were so many things he wanted to ask. How it starts, did he pay the 20 and was the guy sure? But before he could, a silky smooth voice came from the other side.

“Come on baby, don’t be shy.” 

Mickey groaned deeply at just the sound of his voice. Sounded like silk running through all his deepest, darkest places. He took a deep breath and tapped the folded up 20 inside the hole.

“Keep it.”

Mickey grinned. He hoped he was the only exception, like he made those other two preppy douche bags pay for it, but it was just that, a fantasy. He could pretend all he wanted right now.

“You sure?” he asked, just in case. All he got in return was a dark and sexy laugh that made him shiver and made his ass ache. 

“Normally I’d take it, but for you…I just want it in my mouth.”

Mickey watched a long, thick tongue poke through the hole. He groaned as it made a wide circle, touching every last inch of the rim and he wanted to find out how good it felt. 

“Let me have it baby, let me suck you real good.” 

Mickey nearly groaned but it came out a strained laugh. He gave himself a few strokes, working up to full hardness and until the tip was wet and carefully slid it in the hole. For a moment, nothing happened and a vision of his dick getting chopped off flashed through his mind until the voice spoke again.

“Mmm, such a pretty cock. Haven’t had you before.”

The first lick followed and nearly had him crashing to his knees. It was already the best head he’d ever had. He gripped the wall as his head was engulfed in the wetness of the strangers mouth. He was a hair puller, but the damn wall was in the way. 

“Fuuuck that’s good.” He praised without meaning to.

Normally he didn’t say anything unless that shit was bad and they needed direction. He damn sure didn’t praise anyone for sucking his dick. But this…fuck, this was different on so many levels.  


Mickey leaned his head against the cool wall and focused solely on the feel of this mouth. The way he used his tongue on every bob of his head. The way he tongued the slit like he was trying to wiggle his tongue inside his dick. Not to mention the vibrations every time he moaned.

Holy shit…this guy was moaning for his dick.

Suddenly, the suction…that incredible suction was gone and like a bitch, he whined deeply. Wanting to drag this guy back by a fist full of his hair and fuck into his mouth until he came.

That dark laugh hit him full on, making him whine louder. “Don’t worry baby, I’m not stopping.”

“You did stop.” He whined and slammed his fist against the stall.

“Want you to fuck my mouth, can ya do that?”

Mickey could hear that scratch in his voice. The kid had sucked one too many dicks and his voice was a little rough but damn sexy.

“Fuck yes I can do that.” He smiled when the stranger laughed. “Wanna grab a fist full of that damn hair right about now.”

“Too bad, I’d rather enjoy that.”

Mickey pushed forward, back into his mouth and the tips of teeth scraped against him, making him moan loud and needy. This time, the stranger didn’t suck him eagerly, he kept still as Mickey started to thrust. 

His head dropped back as he took every inch over and over. And Mickey didn’t go easy either. He slammed his hips hard against the wall, not caring if they bruised in the morning. He just wanted to bury himself in this mouth forever.

“God damn this mouth…” there was a hum around him that made his balls ache. “Wanna make you choke on it.” The moaning became louder. “Think ya can?” 

No answer this time but he pulled his body back, waited a few seconds before he slammed forward. His dick slid down that narrow throat and the beautiful sound of gagging filled his ears, echoed off the walls and his throat spasmed around his cock.

“Keep it goin…” he panted. “Don’t stop, fuck don’t stop.” And he didn’t, he gagged around his cock until Mickey pulled back enough to let him have some air. “Fuckin hell that got me close.”

“Close huh? Not close enough. Come for me. Come down my throat.”

Mickey pushed forward, this time, the stranger went right back to sucking him fast and hard. Only this time, a large hand was added. Fingers long and thick as it stroked him. “Right there…come on firecrotch, I’m nearly there.”

He used the name without thought. Just using what another had called him, but it spurred him on. Mickey was left gasping and clawing at the wall as he sucked harder, that wicked tongue licking that vein. Just a scrape of teeth had him dangling on the ledge.

“Gonna come…move!” He panted and tried to pull away. There was a deep growl around his dick as he kept sucking. “Oh God…fuck fuck fuck!!” Mickey pounded his fist on the wall as he mindlessly fucked into that perfect mouth as he came hard.

It felt like his entire skeleton was being ripped out of his body. The stranger drank him down with a groan, his tongue slowly getting every last drop, making him flinch from oversensitivity. Mickey sagged forward, slick with sweat and a newly found peace and satisfaction rolling in waves off of him.

“Holy shit…” he chucked as his dick was released and he carefully tucked himself away. He could hear heavy breathing on the other side and he knew after that, this guys voice would be wrecked. “I don’t think anyone’s ever done me like that.”

“Don’t think anyone’s ever given it like that.” Came a rough, fucked out voice.

Mickey grinned and imagined it was all his handy work. He could hear that soft chuckle and wanted to peek through the hole and see who this guy was. He picked up the fallen 20 and tapped it against the hole again.

“Sure ya don’t want it. Hmm? You fuckin earned it.”

“Oh, I’m sure. I just do this for the fun.”

Mickey’s dick wasn’t even dry yet and already he wanted another round. “Can I return the favor?” He heard himself asking for no reason at all. He never gave head. Ever. Didn’t trust anyone, yet he was offering to a stranger?

“Damn, head was that good huh?” he replied with that snarky laugh.

“Fuckin right it was good.” He smiled and lit the cigarette he kept behind his ear. He took a deep breath and asked again. “So, do ya?”

“Take a hit of that.” 

Mickey watched the hand that jerked him come through the hole. Long, skilled fingers. Long enough to get those hard to reach places that made him tremble. He took another hit off the smoke before he placed it between two fingers.

“And no thanks.”

Mickey slouched, a little disappointed.

“Don’t need it.” He chuckled.

Mickey perked right up at that. “Well damn…” he waited a few minutes as his heart evened out and the smoke came back to him. “You here every night?”

“Why?”

“Might be comin back if you are.” He replied honestly.

“I’m at the club every night.”

Well that didn’t help. He had no idea what the kid looked like. “And in here? You in here every night too?” He held his breath. He wanted the guy to say yes and no. Yes to feed that sick, come slut fantasy but no because damn…that was a lot of come.

“Weekends.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding and tossed the 20 into the hole.

“I said…”

“I know.” He interrupted. “Save it for tomorrow. I’m gonna need one more of those.”

He laughed. “Tomorrow huh? Well, you know where to find me baby.”

Mickey trembled as images of him sucking cocks all weekend flashed through his mind and when he let outa breath, it came out as a moan. “Fuck go ahead if you need ta leave. I need a fuckin minute.”

The sounds of a lock clicking, the guys laugh, and footsteps let him know the guy had walked out. Mickey rushed to the door and peeked through the small space. He had his face pressed against it and the only thing he could see was a flash of bright red hair and the sound of that satisfied chuckle.

“You know where to find me tomorrow.”

The door opened, then closed and he was left leaning heavily against the door, his dick once again raging hard. He laughed, laughed until his ribs hurt. “Jesus fuckin Christ…”  
**

Ian's POV

Ian was giddy with excitement as he pulled open the double doors to The Fairy Tale. Lights and music pounded around him, sending waves of pleasure and need coursing through his veins. Like pure electricity. He always loved places like these. Bright, loud, alive. He loved the way people made him feel, the way they undressed him with their eyes, mind fucking him until he danced and fucked the night away.

He lived for this. He craved this. And tonight, he had another craving. One that seemed to flair up every few days. Ian nodded to the bouncers, some of the dancers and other staff as he strode through the club. He was dressed down, jeans and a button up with sneakers on, but every eye turned to him as he walked by. And he fucking loved it. He wanted to roll in their need, drink their lust until it burst from his body. 

He eyed the bathroom door with absolute greed. It had been a long week for him and the only thing he wanted to do was get on his knees and suck dick until his jaw ached. He wanted to taste salty skin, the different flavors of precome, hear all the different types of moans and fuck, he wanted to swallow all their come. He wanted it bad, he needed it.

“Hey Ian.”

Ian tore his eyes away from his destination for the weekend to look at the bartender. He smiled and took a moment to walk over. He didn’t sit down, just leaned against the bar. “Hey Ry, what’s up?”

“Same shit. Big crowds, ass all around.”

Ian smiled and nodded. “So much ass, that’s for damn sure.” He’d spotted a few guys here that he wanted to get his mouth on but really, any cock would do. He was ravenous for it. 

“Here for the long haul again huh?” 

Ian nodded, itching with anticipation. “Fuckin needin it bad this time.” He rubbed his jaw, like a junkie rubbin their veins, he really needed it. “You got anything on you Ry? I could use a bump.”

Ryan smiled and nodded for him to go behind the bar. Ian grinned and eagerly did as he was told. They had their backs to the busy bar and Ryan pulled out a baggy of pills. He didn’t ask what it was, he didn’t give a fuck. He trembled when Ryan put two white pills on the tip of his tongue.

Ian didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Ryan by the back of his neck and crashed their mouths together. He didn’t mind Ryan’s hands on his ass, or the way his tongue swirled around his mouth, all he cared about was chasing those 2 little pills until he swallowed them. He moaned, happy it was finally started and allowed Ryan to kiss him and fondle him a little more.

Ian pulled back with a chuckle as he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. “Thanks Ry.” He winked and leaned forward to kiss him once more. The hand that dangled by his side came up and he ran a finger up the length of Ryan’s cock. “Come see me later, yeah?”

Ryan smiled. “Anything you say Ian.”

Ian grabbed a bottle of water as he moved from behind the bar, walking backwards towards the bathroom door. “Send some good ones to me yeah? Tell em no charge.”

Ryan nodded. “Enjoy, come slut.”

Ian grinned like a maniac and shrugged as he pushed the door open with his shoulders. The pills were already working, he could feel that spark getting hotter. It was exactly what he needed. He made sure to use the bathroom properly before walking down to the second to last stall, where he eagerly waited.

It didn’t take but 10 minutes before he heard footsteps walking to the last stall. He shivered and had to grip the wall, so he didn’t jump the gun. He was so ready. The door slammed, and 20 bucks was eagerly pushed through the hole. He let it fall without care and sucked him deep into his mouth the very second he could. 

Fuck it was good. All of it. From the taste to the hardness, the smell and the sounds. Those got to him the most. He sucked cock after cock, all tasting the same but different and by the time he had a good break for about 5 minutes, his jaw ached with every smile and the pile of cash on the floor was rising.

He sat back on the ground, not caring if it may be dirty. It was cool under his heated skin. His shirt stuck to his body in a few places, and he drank the rest of the water Ryan gave him. Not to wash out the taste, never to do that, but he needed it to get his A game going for the next one.

And that next one, thank fuck, was Ryan. The effects of the pills were wearing off and he needed more if he planned on lasting a few more hours. He knew it was Ryan because he wiggled the bag at him through the hole. Moments later, Ryan’s dick came to him with 3 pills on the sticky head, one more than before.

Ian groaned deeply and licked the pills off, swallowing them dry before swallowing Ryan down. At this point, after the pills kicked in and Ryan came like a rocket down his throat, his entire body was numb. His dick was raging hard as well but not once did he come, not once.

20 minutes passed before two guys walked in together. Friends. He’d heard them laughing, skeptical of him “lurking” here, their words. He didn’t like them. Preppy North Side asshats. He made them pay, 20 each, both managing to stick their dicks in at the same time. This was new and exciting. He’d never done this before. The whole time, he could hear them kissing and moaning and fuck if that didn’t get him close. 

The best part of those two, was the amount of come they gave him. Coming within seconds of each other. He swallowed and swallowed and still it wasn’t enough. Some dripped down his chin, some splattered his face, and, in the end, he gave their money back with a “thank you” and an invite to come back for round two, but only if they were together. 

It was late, and he was full. His stomach no longer growled in attention. His mind was at ease as well, knowing he made so many people happy, satisfied. He was coming down easy this time, as it should be, he was covered in come and needed to bust one himself. He gathered up the dirty money, stuffing it in any pocket he could and nearly called it a night…until the door opened.

“Hello?”

No one rushed back to him as he called out. The bathroom was empty, except for him. It took a minute of exciting anticipation before he heard footsteps walking closer. The other stall opened, and he could hear nervous breathing….a first timer, his favorite. His dick twitched eagerly as he waited by the hole. His mouth nearly falling open, jaw to floor as he waited. 

Ian couldn’t see much. Buff looking guy with incredible legs and an ass he wanted to be buried face first in. The sound of the zipper being pulled down had him licking his lips, the shuffle of clothes had him getting to his knees. He saw a flash of blue eyes and dark hair. Fucking sexy is what he was. Tattooed knuckles that lightly flipped a folded up 20 between them. 

After it was clear this guy might walk away, Ian broke his rules of little to no engagement and spoke to him. “Come on baby, don’t be shy.” He grinned as the guy moaned so pretty for him, breathing deeply as he tapped the 20 at him. “Keep it.”

Another sound graced his ears, a dark laugh. “You sure?”

“Normally I’d take it…but for you…I just want you in my mouth.” He leaned forward so he could poke his tongue through the hole, slowly letting it circle the hole all the way around, just to get his point across. “Let me have it baby, let me suck you real good.”

That low chuckle made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Ian peeked through the hole and watched blue give himself a few strokes and he licked his lips eagerly when the tip leaked just for him. Once his dick came through the hole, it took everything he had not to gobble it down, he wanted to memorize every inch of him

“Mmm, such a pretty cock. Haven’t had you before.” He licked around the tip and groaned silently at the taste. He took in the whole head, zipping with energy from the nearly silent gasps from his partner.

“Fuuuuck, that’s good.” 

Ian sucked him in deeper just for that praise. He bathed in the guys moans as he fumbled for his own belt and zipper without breaking his stride. He licked and sucked, ran his tongue up and down that thick vein until the guy was trembling. 

The first taste of precome let Ian know he needed to take it down a notch. He wanted this session, free or not, to last for as long as possible. That deep whine had him chuckling as he pulled away. “Don’t worry baby, I’m not stopping.”

A loud bang came from the other side as blue eyes' fist pounded against it. “You did stop.”

Once his jeans were pulled low on his hips, he got back into position. Happy he had enough room to take care of himself as well. “Want you to fuck my mouth, can ya do that?” 

The reply was instant and extremely sexy. “Fuck yes I can do that.”

Ian laughed, smiling like the biggest idiot for loving every second of this. 

“Wanna grab a fist full of that damn hair right about now.”

He was in violent agreement there. There was nothing he liked more than having someone pull his hair as he sucked them off. Wanted his hair pulled and their cock sliding greedily down his throat. “Too bad,” he licked dry lips. “I’d rather enjoy that.”

It surprised him how fast blue’s dick came back to him. He barely had enough time to open his mouth so when he pushed past his lips, his teeth scraped against his cock. But blue just moaned and Ian kept himself still as the guy fucked eagerly into his mouth. Over and over again. He could hear the harsh slap of hips meeting the wall and knew it would bruise. 

Ian let his left hand drop down from where it braced against the wall, to grab his own cock. He smeared precome down his length as the guy on the other side panted and moaned brokenly into his ear. 

“God damn this mouth…” he groaned, and Ian mimicked the sound. “Wanna make you choke on it. Think ya can?”

First instinct said to say no. Ian prided himself on his no gag reflex. Didn’t matter how many dicks he sucked, he never choked but he did enjoy that feeling. He was big enough that many did choke on his dick and he loved everything about it. Ian pulled back to take a deep breath, using the saliva on his chin to slick his own cock.

Without warning, he opened his mouth wide and impaled himself on his cock. He had to force himself to choke, to gag and let his throat constrict around it. It was worth it to hear that beautiful sexy gasp he got in return.

“Keep it goin…” Ian felt his eyes prickle with tears from lack of air. “Don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop.” 

Ian’s hand moved at warp speed, feeling that familiar tingle in his balls. Blue moved back enough to let him have some much needed air, but he found he really enjoyed that. Maybe he’d have to make himself gag a little more if he got that reply.

“Fuckin hell that got me close.”

He was border-lining it. Right on the edge and he wanted them both to go together. “Close huh? Not close enough. Come for me. Come down my throat.” He urged, and his mouth was once again filled to the brim. He could only moan and keep up his own pace. Ian added his right hand as he sucked, double the pleasure…shortens the time. 

“Right there…come on firecrotch, I’m nearly there.”

Ian doubled his efforts and moaned deeply around him. He’d always hated that name…until now and he wanted to hear it all day everyday, 20 times a day.

“Gonna come…move!” 

Ian growled deeply around him and didn’t pull away. He wanted his come. Wanted to see how delicious he tasted. 

“Oh God…fuck fuck fuck!!” 

The moans flowed deeply through his body and Ian kept twisting his fist around the head as blue came hotly into his mouth. Ian groaned as he came as well, spilling all over his own hand as he drank blue down, making sure nothing went to waste. 

Ian released him with a gasp and turned to sit against the wall. He didn’t even care how dirty the floor was, that made his legs weak and his heart light as a feather. His eyes drooped, that was all he had left. After hours of not coming, he was spent. 

“Holy shit…” blue chuckled. “I don’t think anyone’s ever done me like that.”

Ian’s voice was rough when he spoke. “Don’t think anyone’s ever given it like that.” He heard the guy shudder and raised an eyebrow as he smiled. A tapping sound made him open his eyes to see the 20 tapping against the hole.

“Sure ya don’t want it? Hmm? You fuckin earned it.”

Ian grinned sleepily. He was tired. So tired. His body ached in all the right places and his dick was no longer hard. His belly was full, over full and he was ready to call it a night. But he didn’t want to leave this guy until he absolutely had to.

“Oh, I’m sure," he chuckled. “I just do it for the fun.”

Ian was sure he scared the guy off. After all, this wasn’t meant for small talk, which is what they were doing. Guys didn’t want that shit. They wanted their dicks sucked good and quick.

“Can I return the favor?”

If he hadn’t already busted all over himself, the wall and the floor, Ian would have came just then. No one, and he’d sucked a lot of cocks daily, had ever wanted to return the favor. Again, that’s not how this worked. “Damn, head that good huh?” he laughed, trying to not answer.

“Fuckin right it was good. So, do ya?”

Ian heard the sound of a lighter being flicked and soon smoke filled the small space. He groaned, he left his pack in his car. He stood on shaky legs and tucked himself away and leaned against the shared wall.

“Take a hit of that.” He pushed his hand through the hole and seconds later he pulled it back and took a long drag off it. Smoke filled his lungs and he exhaled every worry he had that night. “And no, thanks.” He could hear the guys disappointment from miles away. He smiled shyly. “Don’t need it.”

“Well damn…” 

Ian shook his head. This guy was easily pleased. Maybe it wasn’t every day that someone came from giving head, but he just fucking loves it. His jaw ached, and his wrist was sore, but he was content. 

“You here every night?” 

No one ever asked him that. They didn’t need to. Either he was there, or he wasn’t. No one ever seemed to care if he missed one of his scheduled-nonscheduled days. “Why?” he passed the smoke back and let his arms hang loose at his sides.

“Might be comin back if ya are.”

“I’m at the club every night.” He answered vaguely. He was there every night. And he was sure no one except Ryan knew who he was. 

“And in here? You in here every night?”

Ian held his breath. For some reason, he didn’t want to answer wrong. His normal answer was no. He only did weekends because he was afraid if he let himself do it every night, he wouldn’t bother going home. He wanted to be able to say yes. To stay and sucke cocks every damn night. Thousands of them. 

“Weekends.” He breathed after awhile. After a moment of silence, the 20 was tossed into the hole and landed on his shoe. “I said…”

“I know…” Came the reply. “Save it for tomorrow. I’m gonna need one more of those.”

He laughed, a little too loud. Fuck yes, he was coming back. “Tomorrow huh?” He may have sounded as cocky as he felt. His head was swimming in desire. “Well, you know where to find me baby.”

When no reply came, Ian leaned close and heard deep, slightly ragged breathing. Like he was trying to calm the hell down. Surely, blue couldn’t be hard that fast, could he? 

“Fuck go ahead if you need ta leave. I need a fucking minute.” 

That breathless moan let Ian know exactly why he needed another minute and if he wasn’t so damn tired and dead on his feet, he’d be tempted to ask if blue wanted to bend over and let him fuck him through that hole. Instead, he unlocked the door with a click and shuffled out to the sink to splash some water on his face.

Heat spread over his back and he knew blue was watching him. Ian chuckled and toyed with his phone as he turned back to smile at that pair of blue eyes. “You know where to find me tomorrow.” 

He opened the door before he rushed back in and sauntered past the bar, giving Ryan the biggest shit eating grin he could manage. He moved through the crowd, leaning into every touch and pretended it had blue eyed attached to it. He didn’t know who that guy was, but he did know that tomorrow, he’d be right back on his knees in that stall, just yearning for that one specific taste he now had a craving for.


	2. Part Two

Glory in A Flower  
Part 2

Ian woke up feeling good, better than he had in months. As he stretched, his knees popped and ached from being on them so long last night, his jaw was a little sore in the hinges and his right wrist pulsed from overuse. It was good, so fucking good.

After blue eyes, Ian had grabbed the L home and took a much needed shower, brushed his teeth and ignored the meds on the counter before he passed out for a solid 12 hours. 

His body didn’t scream for food or water or daylight, he didn’t need small talk or cuddles or love, he just needed that one stall inside the Fairy Tale. Ian needed little bumps from Ryan and cock after cock pushing into his mouth, down his throat and the occasional fuck if he felt like it. 

Night number 2 was nearly there. Only a few hours to waste until he was right back on his knees, hoping to see his newest customer; those baby blues. Ian still remembered just the way he tasted, like sugar, sweet and thick like honey, coating the back of his throat, demanding that he swallow. 

Ian pushed his hips into the sheets, getting a little friction going just remembering the sounds he made, the offer to blow him in return, and the promise of tonight. Maybe tonight, Ian would take him up on that offer, something he had never done before; not like many people asked.

“Dude, you work tonight?”

Ian glanced up to see Lip half hanging off the bed, eyes sleepy as if it wasn’t nearly 5 in the afternoon. Ian nodded, just because he had to find some way to make sure he got to the club, and to explain the giant influx of cash that was not from dancing. 

“Goin in early, why?” Ian gave up on the grinding, his mind wasn’t in it. 

“Mandy said she didn’t see you there last night.”

Mandy, Lip’s girlfriend, his best friend. She liked to go to the club and watch all those sexy twinks grind on each other, sometimes she even brought Lip, which was odd, but Lip hadn’t said no.

And Mandy would not have seen him last night unless she somehow grew a cock and pushed her bitchy ass into the men’s room. 

“Probably caught me on break or doin a private show.” Ian offered without giving anything away. 

The only reason he lied, is because Fiona and Lip would drag him to the doctor if they knew. Clearly wanting to spend both of your off days sucking cock, sometimes for free, wasn’t the ‘sane' thing to do. So, he kept it to himself. Only Ryan knew who he was.

Before Lip could ask anything else, Ian moved out of bed. He grabbed his shirt and walked to use the bathroom. Thank god Lip went back to sleep by the time he came out, letting him head down the stairs alone.

It was late enough in the day to where the house was quieter. Fiona was probably working; Debbie was probably stalking that kid from school. Ian could smell burning plastic and knew Carl had left recently. 

Ian drank the left over coffee, more out of habit than need, and searched through his phone, marking the days he had off. He planned to spend them all back at work. 

The more he thought about tonight, the more he thought about blue eyes. Ian really hoped that he would be there tonight.

**

Ian walked into the club like it was every other day. Showed his ID to Max the security guard, pushed past the sweaty, gyrating bodies and made his way back to the bar.

Ryan was there, but of course he was. He and Ryan were on different shifts. When he was off, Ryan worked. Green eyes sparkled as he quickly moved around the bar top and slithered against his body. 

“Hey babe.” Ryan groaned as Ian rubbed their bodies together. “You’re here early.”

Ian nodded, gripped Ryan’s hips and started to rock against him. “That last one you sent me last night,” his entire body shook as he thought about him, “he said he was coming back. Don’t wanna miss him.”

Ryan slid his hand under Ian’s shirt, digging his nails in. “How do you know it’s him?”

That was a very good question. Ian didn’t often care to see what was on the other side. A guy would be ugly as fuck but have the perfect cock, or, he could be sexy and have an ugly cock. But the taste, they each had a different taste. 

Ian moved fast, ignoring the calls for drinks, and turned Ryan around for him to grip the shelves of alcohol and pushed into his ass. Those little golden shorts allowed him to push between his cheeks. Ryan sagged against his chest, turning his neck for him to suck on. 

“The taste Ry,” Ian groaned into his ear before he licked it. Ryan moved his hand down to rub his cock. “Everyone has a different taste. And the ones I like, I remember.”

Ryan groaned; his arm came back to tangle in Ian’s hair to keep his mouth on him. “What’s he taste like?”

Ryan knew he was talking about blue eyes. Ian was always able to tell which ones Ryan sent him. Ryan also knew what blue eyes looked like. Ian could ask him, but he wanted to keep it anonymous for a reason. 

Ian spun him around again and cupped his flushed face and spoke right against his lips. “He tastes like warm honey Ryan.” Ian groaned and licked over Ryan’s bottom lip. “Sweet and thick, sticky.”

Ryan groaned, totally sexed up and Ian had spent most of his time talking about someone else. It didn’t matter, Ian was on him, touching him and rubbing his cock, thrusting into his ass. He knew that before tonight was up, he would make a trip to that stall. 

“I know you saw him, yeah?” Ryan nodded. “I know how sexy he is. Those blue eyes…” Ian closed his eyes as he backed away. Leaving Ryan halfway slumped against the back of the bar. “When you see him, send him to me.”

“Sure thing Ian,” he smiled and looked back and forth before he pulled out that same bag of pills from the front of his shorts. “Want a hit first?”

Ian nodded, eyeing the bag like he eyed that hole. His deal with Ryan was simple; Ryan supplied the drugs, and he paid in sexual favors like anyone else would. When Ryan came to the bathroom, he would give him head for the pills, or Ian felt like it, he would fuck him. But that hardly happened. That didn’t make them friends, it didn’t make them lovers. 

Ryan nodded towards the bathroom. “Still want it?”

Ian’s skin pricked with excitement. “Damn right, you want my mouth, or my cock?”

Ryan licked his lips and lead Ian by the band of his jeans to the door. “I need that cock, cum slut.”

**  


Mickey stood at the full length mirror in his room. Yet another shirt that didn’t feel right. Just about every shirt he had was thrown about his room. Something was always wrong with it; too short, too long, missing button, too holy. It didn’t matter what the hell he dressed like, that guy wouldn’t care.

Mickey was just nervous.

Tonight, he was going back to the Fairy Tale. Back to that last stall, back into that hole, into that perfect mouth. Maybe this time, he could return the favor. If he didn’t blow his load swallowing his. Mickey hadn’t realized how sexy that was until last night.

There had to be something wrong with that guy, right? To actually want to do that, being a come dumpster for the entire club? So what if he made bank, that was not something a person did willingly, and Mickey couldn’t stop trying to understand why he would want to.

The guy behind that stall, actually wanted that. To spend night on his knees with his mouth open. He actually enjoyed it. The fucker shot his load because of it. Mickey had never met anyone that eager to suck dick. 

Maybe he would ask. It couldn’t hurt, to get a different perspective from the other side of the stall. Maybe there was a good reason, or maybe he really did just do it for the fun. 

“Fuck it.” Mickey huffed, pushing those thoughts back for another time. He wasn’t going tonight to play 20 questions with this guy. He was going for one reason; to get his dick sucked. Maybe two; if he was allowed to get him back.

Mickey settled on dark jeans and one of his nicer shirts, dark blue with all the buttons attached. He was tempted to gut the sleeves but decided just to roll them up his elbows instead.

Hair fixed, deodorant applied, wallet, with an entire stack of 20’s and his keys. Mickey was ready to go. He pushed out of his room to find Mandy on his couch. Yes, his. They didn’t live together anymore, Thank God. He had his own place.

“The fuck you doin here?” he asked and slipped on his boots.

“Bored. Wanted to see if you wanted to come to a party with me.” Mandy smiled brightly at him, managing to lick a joint closed at the same time.

“I don’t do parties Mandy, at least not with you.” He shook his head. “Not after last time.”

Mandy huffed and moved off the couch as he motioned her out. “You know that was a mistake Mick. I really thought he would be good for you.”

Mickey didn’t reply, just shoved her out the door and locked it, especially the one she didn’t have the key for. “Don’t wanna hear it. I’m gonna be late.”

He didn’t wait for her. Just moved out of the building and to his car. He needed to get to the Fairy Tale and try not to spend his entire paycheck on head.

“Late for what?” Mandy ran after him and slapped his window.

“None of your business bitch.” He shoved her aside and got in. The only reason he rolled down his window, was so she didn’t elbow it hard enough to break it.

“Got a date?”

Mickey shook his head. “Goin to a club, gonna be late cuz you wanna talk.”

“Ooh, you never go to clubs.” She smiled and leaned against the door. She didn’t care if he was late. “Can I come?”

Mickey ignored the first comment and took his car out of park. “Sorry, only dicks allowed.” He backed out, smiling as she flipped him off the entire time.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Mandy. She was cool, for a sister. Cool with him being gay, cooler even because he took it up the ass. But, he didn’t feel comfortable trying to get some dick if she was around. He could be downright needy when he wanted it, pissy and snarky, begging even, and she would never let him live it down. 

By the time he was walking into the club, Mandy was only a distant memory. Tonight felt nothing like last night. Last night he had been aching to get laid, searching for that right someone to bend him over, desperate and drinking too much. But tonight, he was looking for only one thing, he had red hair and a mouth to die for. He wasn’t here to drink; he wasn’t here to scout the crowd.

Mickey made his way back to the bar in the back, just across from the bathroom. He smiled when the bartender from last night winked at him. He didn’t sit down, and he didn’t order a drink. He just waited for the bartender to come over. 

“Well, look who it is.” Ryan smiled and leaned against the bar top.

Mickey grinned back, thrumming with sexual energy and he had no way to control it. “Couldn’t stay away.” He glanced at the bathroom, then met his eyes again. “He here?”

“He who?” Ryan winked. 

This was half the fun, the foreplay of it all. But Mickey was ready for the main event. “Red, is he here?”

Ryan was surprised. He didn’t remember saying Ian had red hair. “He is here. Has been for an hour or more.”

Mickey sighed, letting off some of that anxiousness that maybe he wouldn’t come after all. “Got a name?”

“Well, my name is Ryan,” he smiled when blue eyes scuffed, “and of course he has a name, but I don’t think he wants me to give it to you.”

Mickey felt some of that eagerness dissipate. “He say that?”

Ryan nodded. “He told me all he knew about you.” He glanced down to his groin and couldn’t help but lick his lips. “And he is probably waiting for you, hoping that every cock that goes into that hole will be yours.”

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned and leaned against the bar. “Can’t stop fucking thinking about it. About all of it.”

“Try not to think too much about the why’s of it all…?”

“Mickey.”

“Mickey, he just loves it. Nothing else to say about it.” Ryan patted his arm and handed him a bottle of water.

Mickey took it. “I think I need something stronger.”

“Oh honey, that is for him.” Ryan winked and moved down the bar.

That was not what he expected. Red, talking to Ryan about him. What did he say? Bad shit? Good shit? Was he involved with Ryan like that? Too many questions. But Ryan said not to question it. Just to go with it because red liked it. 

With a deep breath, unwilling to admit how hard he was already, he grabbed the water off the bar and walked towards the bathroom. All he had to do, was walk into the still, wiggle a little money and that was it.

Fuck, he didn’t want that to be it. Mickey suddenly wanted to know all about this. All about him.

What he didn’t expect to find inside, was a damn line. Not just a few guys waiting for the urinals, no. Those were freed up, just like the other 15 stalls. This line was for the back two. Fuck, this line was for red.

Maybe 10 or 15 guys stood in a straight line. Some leaned against the cool wall, others on their phones but most of them just stood there and he could see how hard they were. Cocks tenting their jeans or shorts, one even had a damn skirt on. 

When a deep groan came from the back stall, it seemed like every guy in line put a hand to their groin. Hearing someone else getting off, touching themselves to it. Some of them moaned along with, some pushed against the warm body that was behind them, or in front of them. 

A few even started dry humping each other. One pressed face first against the wall, with the other rutting against his ass. Shirts pulled up to see the sweat on their bodies. The smells of sex and sweat and come and so much fucking desperation. 

Mickey wanted to deny that it made him harder. He we wanted to ignore each pulse, each drop of pre-come that leaked into his briefs. But didn’t, he couldn’t. He fucking loved this. All of it. 

Moaning got louder and Mickey heard that low humming sound that only came from one person; red. Humming around some other guys cock, drinking his come down. Maybe he got paid, maybe he didn’t.

A few minutes later, some guy was pushing his way out of the stall. That slack jawed look on his face. His hair was sweaty, his shirt untucked, pants still unzipped but fuck, he looked happy. Sated. Satisfied. 

Mickey wanted that, he wanted that feeling again. Even with all those guys in front of him, even with the ones lined up behind him, that need didn’t go away. 

The line moved, and he only had to shuffle up two steps before the next guy moved into the stall with a smug look on his face. From the harsh scuff coming from inside, Mickey knew that due to that guys cocky smile, red probably didn’t give it to him for free.

“First time?” 

Mickey took a glance behind him to see those two guys from the bar last night. Why they picked now to talk, he would never know. Maybe to pass the time, or maybe he just seemed nervous like a beginner would. 

“No, why?”

The guy shrugged. “Seem nervous.”

Mickey glared at him and turned back around. “The shaking ain’t from nerves.”

The guy just laughed. “From excitement then.”

Mickey noted that his voice seemed a little too close, closer than when he first spoke. It made him turn, ready to push him back, only to see them kissing, grinding against the wall. Boyfriends? And they still wanted to come here?

When they broke apart, Mickey shifted under that hot look. They leaned against each other; devious little looks on their faces. “Got a problem?”

“None at all. But, my boyfriend wanted me to ask if you wanted to go in together.”

His eyes widened and he looked to the other guy; Chase, if he remembered from last night. He kept smiling shyly before burying his head into the others chest. Join them? Like all three of them together? Did red even do that shit?

“Trust me sweetheart, he does it. Took care of us both last night, at the same time.” He smiled. “My name is Jax, this is my boyfriend Chase.”

Mickey just stared at them. Both, at the same time? Fuuckkk, why in the hell did he want to watch that? Was he as fucked up as his dad told him he was? 

“Uh, I don’t think—” Mickey trailed off, trying not to get too flustered. 

Jax stepped up, smiling as he leaned in closer. “Don’t be shy honey, we can get you through it.”

Mickey flattened his back against the wall, not shying away from him but not leaning into him either. He didn’t do this shit either, let guys hit on him like this. To get close enough to touch and offer a sexual invite. 

Maybe it was because he was really horny, maybe it was the deep growls coming from that stall or the dirty, filthy wet sucking sounds, but he was giving in just a little. Letting him get close enough to run a hand down his chest. 

“We can make it good for you.” Jax whispered the promise in his ear. 

“It’s not that I don’t want it,” Mickey groaned through clenched teeth. His entire body was on fire. “I do, I really do. But I want him alone.”

Jax chuckled. “Maybe next time?”

Mickey nodded and Jax pulled away enough to pin his boyfriend to the wall. He took a deep breath, not noticing that someone else came out and the line was moving again. He just shuffled forward. More moaning and groaning, more wet sucking sounds echoed through the room and Mickey wasn’t sure he would make it to the front of the line.

**

Ian swallowed thickly and licked his lips, making sure to get every drop. The guy on the other side disappeared, leaving him only moments to catch his breath.

Tonight had been crazy, the demand was higher tonight then the past two weekends combined. And by the amount of talking and feet moving forward, there were more. At the end of the night would leave him full, satisfied and rich. Already the money pooled at his feet, and not just 20’s but 100's, 50’s. 

Ian grabbed the water bottle and finished the rest just in time for someone else to step up, lock the door and walk up to the hole and stuffed a bunch of cash through. He didn’t care who was on the other side. Ian just shuffled back onto his knees, let his aching mouth drop open and acted on instinct. 

Three more came in after that last water bottle was empty. Ian was sweating, aching, hard and wet and panting against the side of the stall as the air above him kicked on. The pills Ryan gave him were wearing off and he hadn’t come back to give him more. He needed more if he was going to get through the entire line, if he was going to last the night. 

“Ppsst, Ian.”

Ian’s eyes widened as he peeked through the hole to see Ryan. He groaned, nearly coming at the sight of him wiggling that little baggie at him. 

“Fuck, took you forever man.” Ian groaned. The shakes had started, which was only half the reason his body ached. 

“I couldn’t just walk up in here man. Did you see that fucking line?”

Ian glanced under the door and the line had doubled in size in just over an hour. “Fuck, I see them.”

Ryan chuckled softly, trying to keep his voice low. “Don’t worry red, I got what you need.”

Ian eagerly stuck his tongue into the hole and Ryan placed three little pills on the tip of it. He swallowed them dry and waited for his cock, only it didn’t come.

“You don’t want to?”

“Don’t have time man. Got and entire bar waiting. Shit, I had to cut in line just to get up here. But, I did see someone for you.”

Ian groaned and had to palm his groin, squeezing his cock through his jeans. “He’s here?” 

“He is, and he wants it Ian.” Ryan gave that dark chuckle. “He wants it so fucking bad.”

The entire night he had kept a look out for blue eyes. Each time someone stepped in, he hoped it would be him and it never was. He’d given up on the idea all together and just tried to enjoy the rest of them. But now he was here, somewhere in that long line. 

“How far back?” Ian asked as Ryan bent down to see him. 

“Two back, but you have like 20 more after that.”

Ian no longer cared for the others behind him. He wanted one guy specifically. “You talk to him at all?” 

Someone beat loudly on the stall, trying to rush him. Ian growled and saw Ryan wince. “Whoever the fuck that was, get the hell out.” He growled but no one moved. “If he doesn’t leave now, everyone does.”

The threat took a minute to work its way down the line before the guy who did it walked away. Pissed, no doubt, but Ian was here freely, and he wouldn’t be rushed. By anyone. 

“You know it makes them hard when you do that.”

Ian smiled. “They are hard already Ry. So, he say anything?”

“Asked your name. Didn’t tell him. But I can say he only came here for you.”

Ian grinned. The pills were quickly taking effect and the shakes had died down for the most part. “How do you know?”

“Watched him come in. He blasted past the dance floor, both front bars and about two dozen offers to dance. He came to my bar, no drinks and asked if you were in there.”

God, that made him so fucking hard. Harder than he already was. Just knowing blue eyes kept his promise, that he turned down others, probably willing to do anything he asked, for free no doubt, and he said no and asked for him.

“He tell you his name?” Ian whispered as he shifted back to his knees.

“He did. Want me to tell you?”

“No,” Ian answered quickly. “I want him to tell me. Now, get the fuck out so I can get to him.” He winked at Ryan and watched him leave.

Ryan’s spot was occupied quickly. Same shit; lock the door, push cash through, suck, swallow; thank you come again. Times that by two and he had never been happier to have them leave. 

This was it, what he thought and dreamt about all last night. What he waited for all fucking day. Blue eyes. 

Ian watched through the hole with hungry eyes. Burning a hole into the door. The last one left already and blue eyes should have come through if Ryan was right about him being third in line. Unless he left. 

But then it happened, the door slowly opened, and Ian nearly groaned at the sight of those incredible legs in dark jeans. They hugged that ass just perfectly. Blue shut the door and Ian tried to get a glimpse of his face, but the angle was bad. All he saw was slicked back hair and he smelled like one of those expensive cologne stores. 

When Ian heard that nervous sigh, the rest of the room fell away, leaving him and blue all alone. 

“Hey baby, you came back.” Ian purred. He was far enough away so blue didn’t get a look at him. “I was thinking you stood me up.”

His nervous laugh was so fucking cute, Ian wanted to kiss it from him. 

“Long line you got red; I’ve been waiting for over an hour.”

Ian groaned. Over and hour was impressive just for this. It made his entire body tingle to hear that. “Well, maybe I can give you a special ticket that brings you to the front of the line.”

There was that laugh again, that smug, satisfied laugh. God, Ian wanted to make sure he always laughed like that. 

“Don’t tempt me red, I’d buy that shit to escape that line. But it’s impressive.”

Ian moved forward so only his eye was pressed against the hole, still trying to get a glimpse but blue was leaning against their shared wall, and he couldn’t get the angle. 

“It’s been very busy indeed.” He looked to the ground; it was nearly made of money. “I could probably build a boat when the come overflows.”

Blue groaned this time and Ian could see the way he had to adjust. Was it just him, or did it seem like blue was okay with all this? The entire situation and the fact that he willing gobbled guys down as a hobby? Could he be turned on by it?

Oh my, my ,my…

“Feelin pent up tonight baby?” Ian purred a he moved back and pushed his hand in, lightly rubbing over blues arm. He jumped but settled after a moment. “Hmm? Waiting over an hour in that line, hearing everyone moan and groan, knowing that they were all coming hard and fast.”

Blue’s voice shook as he groaned and leaned into his touch. “Fuck yeah, I want it.”

Ian tugged at his arm, spinning him so he was facing the hole. His hand loved to blue’s buff chest, lightly touching one nipple just to hear that gasp. It sent a chill down his sweaty back.

This was not part of the unspoken deal. The deal was, cash for head. Simple. Even the dumbest jock would understand. If some paid more, and if he felt like it, he would fuck them. Only happened a few times, mostly with Ryan, his official, unofficial fuck buddy. But the cash did not pay for this, the talking, touching him like this, or in any way that wasn’t cock to mouth. 

This was different. Ian liked it. He liked how blue’s body shook as his hand slowly moved down his chest, then his stomach. Feeling hard muscles underneath. Blue had a great body, but it could be easily hidden with a baggy shirt or pants. This way, Ian could feel his body. 

He stopped at his belt and pulled so it clanked against the wall. Ian peeked in and could see his cock pressed against his jeans. Thick and wet and he wanted it.

“Hard for me?” Ian teased his fingers over him, barely skimming the length.

“God,” he panted, almost pushing forward, “so damn hard red. Been thinkin about that mouth.”

Ian palmed his own cock, rubbing through his jeans. He quickly worked blue’s belt apart, pulled the button and unzipped him enough to see his hips. “Whatcha been thinkin about baby, hmm? Maybe how wet it is, how I take it deep, maybe that I swallow all of your come.”

“Fuck yeah.” He groaned deeply. “Had me hard all fucking night knowin you’d be here again. Sucking cock after cock, craving that shit.”

That nearly had him falling into the wall. So maybe blue did like this shit. Just like he did. “You like that stuff baby? Me sucking off every guy that comes in here?” he asked as he pushed his briefs down enough to palm his cock, hard and hot and so fucking wet.

“God,” he whimpered. “I shouldn’t, but I really do. Little come slut, huh red?”

Ian grinned and pulled him closer by his cock. This was a man after his own, come guzzling heart. “I am, and now I want yours.”

“Fuck, I wanna get you too.” 

Ian breathed in deeply, really holding onto his orgasm with a tight grip. “You gonna use that mouth on me, or bend over and let me at that ass?”

Blue let out a deep groan and Ian could feel him leaking onto his hand. So much that he though blue came. Fuck, it was sexy. Maybe blue was like him, can come just from sucking dick, good dick. 

“Would rather you hold me down and fuck me.” He groaned and pushed forward. “I need a firm hand.”

“I can handle you baby. Maybe if you keep comin to see me, we can work something out.” Ian leaned forward and swirled his tongue around his wet head, groaning at that warm honey taste. “Fuck, you taste good blue.”

“How many times before we work it out?”

He sounded so eager. So needy. Ian was getting high off that way faster than those pills. 

“Maybe after this one, yeah?” he replied before he opened his mouth wide and sucked him down. Ian groaned, making it vibrate all around him. 

“I wanna see you.” He moaned and beat his fist against the wall. “I want to watch you suck me. I want to see you come from it.”

It was so tempting to crawl under the space at the bottom of the stall and into blue’s. It would be so easy to pin him against the wall, to grind against that sexy ass, to reach around and stroke his cock til he came. Ian never had the want to before now. 

He pulled back, slowly twisting his tongue into the slit, making blue whimper. He could taste how close he was, he could hear it and he should have been surprised that he would come so quick, but he was just as close. 

“Fuck, I feel close already.” Ian groaned and lazily stroked him.

“You jerkin off?”

“Don’t need to baby. The way you sound...fuck, and the way you taste makes me want to come.” He sucked him down again, bobbing his head fast, taking him in deep. 

“Let me do it for you, please? I’ll pay whatever you want red. Just let me taste.”

Fuck, blue was begging to make him come. Only Ian didn’t want money, not from him. He wanted it all. His mouth and his ass, his pretty cock and sweet come. Ian wanted those moans and pleas, he wanted it all.

“I won’t last blue" Ian whined and quickly pulled his jeans down as far as he could. “Compromise?”

“Whatcha got?”

Ian growled. “Gonna make us both come, then you can have a taste. Deal?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Ian sucked him back down, furiously sucking him. He bobbed his head fast, swirling his tongue as he went down and letting his teeth scrape on the way up. Blue was so fucking close. Begging and moaning and trying to fuck into his mouth. 

Ian was just as close. Jerking himself with one hand as he worked blue with the other. The second he let out the needy whimper, Ian tasted pre-come. 

“Just like that red,” he moaned and pounded his fist against the wall. “Fuck, fuuckkk…” 

Ian swallowed him fast, drinking down all of him. Just tasting how sweet he was, had him coming too. Busting all over his hand as his legs shook. He fucked into his hand urgently, trying to prolong that feeling. 

“Oh my God…” 

Ian gave him one last lick that had his cock twitching, before he pulled back and listened to those noises. Fuck, he was so satisfied. 

“Fuck, that shit is better than sex.”

Ian grinned and heard the flick of a lighter, just like last time. Blue was not in any hurry despite the ever growing line, and neither was he. They could wait or fuck right off and he would be fine with both. 

“Damn right it is, fuck. That shit hardly makes me come on the best of days.” Ian chuckled when blue just groaned. “Still wanna taste?”

“Oh yeah, I really do.”

Ian moved off to the side until he was ready, not wanting blue to see him just yet. “Get on your knees baby, show me that pretty mouth.”

Shuffling on the other side sounded urgent and blue was on his knees, his mouth near the hole, practically drooling. Ian moved his come soaked hand through, with enough space to see blue, but not to be seen, and wiggled his fingers.

“Go nice and slow.” Ian smiled and watched his mouth open to take his thumb in. Blue groaned, making him groan as well and that soft, wet suction felt all too good. “That’s it. Maybe I can turn you into a little come slut too, hmm? Then you could join me.”

Blue moved to his ring finger, then his middle finger. Groaning and sucking and wiggling that tongue all over him.

“As long as we can do this, I’m willing to learn.” 

Blue was slowly licking into his palm, then his wrist, making sure to get it all. 

“So fucking eager baby.” Ian slowly traced his slick lips when he was done. “Taste good?”

“I want more.”

“Me too baby.” Ian reluctantly pulled his hand back and blue offered him the smoke. “Comin back?”

“Next weekend?”

“That’s when I’ll be here.” Ian replied sadly and passed the smoke back. They spoke low enough not to be heard by the others, not for this part. “But, maybe I can get your number? We can play until next time?”

“That is very tempting.” Blue laughed. “So, I get your name if you get my number?”

Ian smiled. Tricky little guy. Willing to compromise, willing to work with him and his schedule. “Maybe after that phone call.”

It was silent for a moment and Ian thought maybe he pushed him too far. There was a reason he didn’t give people his name. Anonymity was half the fun. But then a 100 dollar bill came through the hole, with blues number on it. 

“Hope you call red.”

Ian snatched the money, not caring if it was written on paper or money, and swallowed blue’s thumb before he could take his hand back. Blue groaned, slowly pushing his thumb in.

“God, that mouth.”

Ian pulled back slowly. Sort of making that their farewell kiss. “I will baby, just make sure you answer.”

“Oh, here.”

Ian smiled when a small bottle of water pushed to his side. “For me? How sweet baby.”

Blue laughed. “Little gift. Got a long line out there, yeah? Gonna need it.”

It still surprised him that blue’s tone held no disgust, no distain or judgment. 

“Bye baby,” Ian smooched his lips and waited until blue chuckled before he sagged against the wall. Fuck, he hoped the rest of the line blurred quickly.

“So, uh….any way I can get what he had?”

Ian smiled happily and blue heard too because he laughed a little. Ian took a long drink and moved back to his sore knees. “Sorry man, not a chance.”

**

Mickey stumbled from the bathroom on weak legs. Weaker than last night. This time, he got so much more. That incredible mouth, knowing red was jerking off to it, fucking tasting him off his fingers, then that little number exchange. There was something between them, maybe it was just lust, or satisfaction but it felt so much deeper. 

Fuck, it was heaven.

Mickey wasn’t even concerned about his behavior like he normally was. He usually kept to himself, shied away from most people and their sexual advances. But not this time. Just like he said he would be; he was needy, demanding, fucking dick hungry. He pulled out all the stops to guarantee red ask for his number, and it worked.

Red had his number and he’d better call. Like ASAP.

Even knowing that after he left, red would still be sucking cock. It made his dick hard again. This shit normally didn’t happen to him. Actually wanting what red said, all about that come slut shit. So dirty and fucking wrong, but so goddamned good. 

“Shit.” He groaned and stumbled to the bar. Ryan smiled at him, fucking grinned as he set a drink down in front of him. 

“Good?”

Mickey didn’t touch the drink; he didn’t want to wash the taste of red away. But he did groan and lick his lips, hoping to taste more. “So fucking good man. Jesus.”


	3. Part Three

Glory in A Flower  
Part 3

Ian didn’t know how many guys he worked after blue eyes left. They all started to blur, like his mind wasn’t in it anymore. The shapes of their cocks didn’t register, or the taste, not even the smells. Nothing. Ian didn’t even remember if anyone paid after he left. 

Even now, the bathroom was empty, quiet and probably way passed closing, but he sat on the ground with his back to the wall. Money spilling out of his pockets, littered all over the ground. His pockets had stopped being able to hold all of it long before blue eyes came in. 

Ian was numb. Not from pills because he hadn’t needed a bump after Ryan left that last time. He felt higher than even the best pills could offer. His clothes were wrinkled and bunched with various stains on them, his shirt was taken off some time ago, balled up in a corner when he got entirely too hot to leave on. 

What the fuck was happening? This had never happened to him before. Not in the last year or so he started spending his weekends on his knees. Ian relied on the ego boost from so many satisfied people, to the influx in cash, to the sheer pleasure of it all, to keep him going. Without it, the other 5 days of the week where he worked the bar, the stage, the floor and any private shows, he was itching to get back into the bathroom. The drugs he took from Ryan or accepted from customers didn’t dull the need that had been created inside him. He needed to be in there. 

Or he used to. 

Ian knew what it was, it was currently in his face, in the shape of a crisp, new 100 dollar bill, with a 10 digit phone number written in the corner with an uppercase M next to it. 

Blue eyes. Ever since last night, he had been distracted beyond the norm with him. Tonight only added to that. So much so that he blocked out everyone who came after him. 

There was no telling how long he stared at the bill, but the numbers started to blur when his door was opened from the outside. Ian blinked as the light spilled in and he saw Ryan standing in the doorway with a ring of keys in his hand

“Jesus Christ, Ian.” 

Ian managed a smile, wincing when his jaw screamed in pain. Ryan’s body blurred, or wavered, swaying from side to side and he was getting a little dizzy watching him.

“Will you sit the fuck still?” Ian groaned and leaned his head against the cool wall. “You’re makin my head hurt.”

Ryan bent down, letting the light in and Ian shut his eyes and put a hand out to block the light. 

“It’s not me or the light makin your head hurt Ian.” Ryan moved forward and closed the door, blocking the light. “Thought you’d left.”

Ian shook his head. “Was going to. Couldn’t move though.” His voice was rough, coming out slurred and choppy from too much overuse. “Wanna help me get home?”

Ryan nodded and started putting the money into a purple Crown Royal bag. “That’s what I’m here for man. Here.”

Ian took the water bottle and noticed that the seal had been broken already. It didn’t stop him from taking drink after drink to chase away the burn in his throat. He knew something was in the water. He could taste it, yet he kept drinking. 

There was no reason why he shouldn’t ingest whatever it was. There was no one who cared enough to stop him, or to check and make sure he left, no one but Ryan. But he always had a different agenda, usually the sexual variety. But again, Ian didn’t care about it one way or another. 

“You should be good in a few. Been awhile since your last hit.” Ryan smiled and drank the rest of the water before he tossed it. “Throat hurt?”

Now that the water was gone, the burn seemed to be back ten times as bad. He nodded and tried to focus on Ryan as he came closer. “Everyone gone?”  


It took a minute for Ryan to answer and Ian tried his hardest to pull himself up as Ryan supported his weight on one side. He felt sluggish and heavy, like his entire body weighed a million pounds. 

“Cleaning crew is here. Got a cab outside for us.” Ryan huffed and together they managed to make it out of the bathroom.

“Good, I need to sleep it off. Got work tonight.” Ian hug on his arm and was thankful the lights and music were off as they moved to the door. “Gonna have a killer fucking hangover.”

Ryan jerked open the cab door and muscled Ian inside before sliding in and giving the driver the address. “No, you’ll be good. Just need a shower, rest and food.”

The conversation took a turn after that. Ryan continued to chat away, giving him a few looks along the way, but Ian had tuned him out. His mind seemed to only be focused on one thing, and one thing only. 

Blue eyes. 

The 100 dollar bill was burning a hole in his pocket. He told him he would call, so he would. But not around Ryan, not feeling like he was having an out of body experience. With each mile that ticket away, the shit in that water started taking effect, pulling him out of his sink hole, out of all that heavy quicksand and made everything a little easier.

Finally, his house came into view and Ryan had stopped talking long enough to say goodbye, hand over his bag of money and took the cab away. Ian stood in front of the house, seeing it dark and quiet is what he liked to see. Less chance of interacting with anyone. Not that anyone besides Lip and Liam even tried anymore.

Fiona was long since off the ‘unmediated Ian bandwagon' and made it clear she didn’t support his choices. Good thing he didn’t need her approval. He was nearly 19, an adult. Her approval stopped being needed when he hit puberty. 

Carl and Debbie just stayed clear of him. Debbie more so after Fiona told her the so called ‘risks' of not taking his meds. Carl just told her to shut up and said that he was just as crazy as any Gallagher. A compliment from Carl if he ever heard one. 

Lip stuck by him, even knowing he didn’t take his meds. Of course he didn’t approve, but he didn’t push like Fiona did. No one could make him take them or accept this so called disease he had. Lies, all of them. He was not bipolar, Monica wasn’t bipolar, they just didn’t fit the norm and Fiona was threatened by them. 

The only one who didn’t treat him any different was Liam. His current best friend at the moment. Ian could sit there and talk to Liam about all sorts of shit, or about nothing more than a simple cartoon and Liam would just toss cereal at him or share whatever book he was looking at. The very definition of unconditional love. 

Ian stumbled his way up the stairs, not at all shocked to find the door unlocked and tried to make as little noise as possible. Short stops, into the kitchen for a beer, up the stairs for a quick shower, then decided to take the spare bedroom instead of sleeping in with Carl and Liam. Lip was passed out on his bed any way.

Ian dumped his nasty clothes into one corner and tucked the bag of cash under the pillow. He kicked the door closed, locked it and sat back on the bed in the towel. 

His body had finally evened out after drinking that water, lasting 6 hours with no drugs was something he was not ready to do again. His fingers didn’t even shake as he punched in the number for blue eyes.

The call didn’t connect just yet. Ian had his thumb hovering over the button, wondering if it was too late to call, or too early, or if blue eyes even wanted to talk to him still. 

Why would he? He got what he wanted. Got his dick sucked, paid 100 bucks for it, deal over. Right? No way would someone give him their legit phone number. It had to be a mistake, right? 

He was a come slut after all, what more would someone want with him?

**

The time for going stir crazy, sitting around and waiting for reds call, had came and went hours ago. 

Mickey left the club around midnight. Went home, thankful Mandy wasn’t there, took a shower, ate, watched some shitty porn with redheads, and waited for that damn call. It felt like he was in grade school all over again. Keeping his phone in his hand the entire time. As if by some miracle, he wouldn’t hear it ring if it was on the table or on the couch next to him. The ringer was on high, fully charged, and he kept glancing at it every five seconds. 

Pathetic. Whipped. A little obsessed. 

But, after about 5 hours of waiting, any hope he had for that call seemed to fade away. Mickey knew red was probably busy. Hell, that line was probably three miles long, estimating between 5-10 minutes of dick sucking, red probably had to send people home when the bar closed. 

All that waiting, that buildup on listening to people come and the low hum from the other stall, then the bar closed and those who were still waiting were shit out of luck. Dicks hard as hell as they stomped out of that club. 

Jesus Christ. 

Mickey had no idea what his problem was. Why he was so bent out of shape on this guy. Two blow jobs, mind blowing, life altering, but not even sex and he was holed up at home like a bitch, waiting for that phone call. 

He did not chase after guys, or dick, of any kind. It didn’t matter how pretty the package was or how big the dick size was, Mickey did not chase. It just wasn’t like him. He wasn’t programed that way. Not any more any way. Not after Terry finding out and nearly killing him. Mickey learned to keep his cravings to himself, beat off to gay porn and settle with the occasional fuck. That was his normal, that was his happy place. 

Pathetic as it was, that’s what he knew. Until now. 

Now, it was like someone wiped the table clean, clearing off all the pieces to this awful game of life. Safe places were no longer safe, Mickey craved actual bodily contact instead of minimal contact, he let some guy blow him, twice and paid for it. It enjoyed it more than sex. 

It didn’t even occur to Mickey to find out if this guy was safe or not. When he gave in and had sex, a rubber was always used, no matter what. He would never just let some guy blow him. Especially not one who literally sucked down the entire club. That shit was not safe, he didn’t know who was behind there or if they were clean, and yet he didn’t hesitate.

What made this guy so different? What made him decide to go against all the shit he learned the hard way and take the risks? For a guy he didn’t know, for someone he’d never seen or spoken to outside that bathroom. Mickey knew the reasons for this guys behavior had to be bad, bad enough that he chose to spend his days sucking dick. 

Mickey wanted it. He wanted him. He wanted to visit that stall both days he was in there. To let this guy blow him without a second thought or care in the world. He even wanted to know what it was like on the other side of that stall. Aside from the obvious cash and come flow. 

There had to be a certain amount of ego boosting knowing he was making them come. Making them moan and scream and beg for more, making them come back again, or share the story and have more people come see him. To bring them pleasure.

Maybe that was why. 

Not the money or the act in general, but because if felt good to make others feel good. It made red feel good about himself. 

But that released a whole new list of questions. 

It was bordering on 7 in the morning and Mickey was laying face down in his bed, dressed in only a pair of briefs with messy hair he didn’t bother to brush after his shower. The phone was still tucked into the palm of his hand, almost as if he glued it there. 

Even asleep Mickey didn’t want to miss that call. 

Mickey didn’t react when the phone actually rang. He didn’t suddenly bolt up, clear away all that sleep and answer. No. It rang, and rang, and rang and finally Mickey shifted in his sleep, dropping the phone from his hand as he rolled over. 

When the phone vibrated against his ass, Mickey groaned deeply and started to shift closer to it. But the more he moved, the further away that vibration got. Which is the only reason why he sat up, searched the bed with his eyes closed and found the phone.

Mickey blindly swiped to the right and fell back against the bed as the line connected. “Hello?”

It was quiet for a second or maybe he dozed off seconds later. But he could hear heavy breathing on the other line. Just the sound alone was enough to clear the sleep from his body. Heat flared in his groin when he realized he’d heard that sound before, and where it came from.

Mickey shifted until he was leaning against the headboard and cleared his voice. “Red?” 

The sound in reply was a mix between a sigh of relief and a deep groan. “Blue eyes, thought you wouldn’t answer.”

Fuck. Red actually called him. After all that hype, after the waiting and hoping and realizing he wouldn’t call; he was on the phone. Mickey had no idea what to say. He hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

“Did I call at a bad time?” Red spoke again when he didn’t talk.

Clearing his throat did not help. “No, this is a good time. I guess I just thought you wouldn’t call.”

Red chuckled and Mickey had to bite his lip to keep from reacting. “I said I’d call. And I keep my word.”

Mickey had no idea what to say to that, so he didn’t. But he kept it stored away for later. “You just get in?”

“Bout an hour ago actually. Shower, beer, all the normal human body shit.”

He sounded so…normal. Not like he had a sex addiction or anything odd like that. Just normal. 

Mickey pulled his phone back to glance at the time. “Nearly 7 red, gotta be tired after all that.”

Red groaned and Mickey could imagine him stretching his legs out, probably sore from being on them all night. 

“Little worse for wear. Kinda spaced the rest after your turn.”

Mickey closed his eyes and groaned when it replayed in flashes. It had been so much more that just good head. There had been touching and talking, promises and needs, desires. Red had come with him. Fuck, red even let him taste after.

“Fuck, that was good.” Mickey let out a chuckle that ended up sounding like a groan. 

“It was very good blue eyes. I can’t say I’ve enjoyed it so much until you.”

“Really?” He asked with his eyebrows raised. That was a surprise. “Seems you’d have to enjoy it to keep on doing it, right?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong baby, I enjoy the fuck out of it.”

Mickey shivered at being called “baby”. Just something about how red said it that made his body spaz the fuck out. 

“But, I never come from being in there. I’ll be in there for hours, hard and ready and so fucking close, but it never happens.”

Mickey smiled, just a little be satisfied with that. “No? Why not? Gotta be overwhelming after awhile, hmm? Your body doesn’t just react?”

“I gotta work for it. Push myself to come. But it doesn’t feel nearly as good as gettin off to you.” Red groaned, that same sound. 

Mickey bit his lip, keeping his inside. “I wanted to do it for you. I wanted to make you come.” 

When red groaned again, Mickey’s entire body responded to it. He had no control. His toes curled, his legs spread wide, waiting. His cock was hard and waiting, his body ached to feel him. One hand gripped the sheets as his back arched and that shiver rolled off him in waves. 

“You had me so hard baby. After hearing you, after tasting your cock, there was no way I would have lasted.”

“Fuck, I wanted it. But I got a taste, so I can’t be picky.” Mickey settled back on the bed, his body hot and flushed with arousal. 

Deep down he knew when he gave red his number, that this would happen. Their connection to each other was all sexual. Mickey knew they would talk about it; he knew it would make them both hard and it would end with loud groans and sticky briefs. 

“Oh, you should be picky blue eyes. Be picky, be greedy. Be ravenous for it.” 

Mickey groaned, unable to hide that one. “Like you?”

“Just like me baby.” Red lowered his voice. “If you want it, take it. Do everything in your power to get it. If it’s money, or love, sex, power. It’s all the same. We are all hungry for it.”

“I’m hungry for something.” Mickey was close to gripping his cock, just to relieve a little pressure. “What are you hungry for red?”

“I’m hungry for it all. I want power, sex, come, lust. I want to be wanted, to be needed. I want to be used.”

“Fuck.” Mickey moaned and gripped himself. Not stroking, but just adding enough pressure to keep him together for the rest of it.

“I want you, blue eyes. I want to know your name, to see all of you. Fuck, I already know how sexy you are.” 

Red groaned and Mickey knew he was touching himself. 

“I want to make you feel good; I want to watch you fall apart. I want to give it to you good and hard, gettin in deep because with an ass like that I know you can take it.”

“Fuck yeah,” he replied with a proud groan. 

His hand moved at a decent pace. Getting off to the sound of his voice and the words he spoke. It was almost too much. Red wanted it all. Red wanted him. 

“God you sound so good when you play.” Red hissed and Mickey knew he was playing too. It was unmistakable.

“So do you, fuck.” Mickey groaned and sped up a little, just enough to get that light slapping sound going. 

“Nice and wet for me again blue?”

Mickey quickly spit in his hand, making it loud enough for him to hear. As he gripped himself again, his hand curling around the tip, drenched in spit with red moaning in his ear, he almost lost it.

“Shit. Shit…..” His back arched, making him turn on his side. He couldn’t even begin to stroke until that feeling went away. 

“Wish it was my mouth again. I already miss the way you taste baby.” Red groaned, breathing a little faster. “Nice and sweet, my favorite so far.”

“You’re gonna make me come before I even start if you keep that shit up.” Mickey kept his breathing even, telling himself that he wanted this to last. And if he was going to last, he needed to calm the fuck down. “Fuck, just talk about you, get my mind off comin right now.”

“Me, huh? I can do that.” 

Mickey nodded to himself and focused on that as he began to stroke slowly. 

“Just got out of the shower, so I’m all wet, naked. Been thinking about you so my dick is so fucking hard.”

“Oh God.” He groaned into his pillow. This was not helping. “How big are you?”

Red chuckled. “How big are you used to?”

Red knew he was a bottom, people like him just knew, all the time. There was no point in saying he wasn’t. “Biggest was an 8, won’t settle for less than 7.”

“Good thing you got that perfect ass on you blue, I have 9 for you.”

Mickey’s ass clenched, wanting it more than he thought possible. 9 was big, not the biggest he’d ever seen but bigger than he’d ever had. But size only mattered to a certain point, you gotta have the skill to work it.

“You any good?” Mickey asked through a steady groan. His speed picked up again, nearly blurring. Sweat coated his back, the insides of his thighs. “Big is good Red, but you gotta know how to use it.”

The talking stopped, and Mickey didn’t prompt him to answer right away. He just listened to him groan. Mickey could tell when red touched the head of his cock; he gave that sharp gasp every other moan. Fuck, it was sexy. 

“Never had any complaints baby,” red started to pant. “But I’d love to show you how good I am.”

Mickey held the phone with his shoulder, quickly sucked on his middle finger and let it slip between his leg, still stroking quickly when he circled his hole. “Fuck Red,” he groaned and pushed his finger in, hot and tight and so damn good. “I want it right now.”

“Slide another finger in, gotta open up wide for me.”

Mickey didn’t hesitate, he pushed another finger in, whimpering when be started to push them in together. Mickey knew this was crazy, even as he fingered himself open, he acted like an entirely different person around red. Saying the shit he always wanted to say, doing what he felt like and not denying himself that pleasure. 

It was addicting. 

“God, I’m so fucking close baby.” Red groaned, working himself faster. “You ready for my come, hmm? Gonna come with me?”

Mickey nodded and rolled to his back; legs spread wide as he pushed in deeper. Each swipe of his fingers brushed against his prostate, distorting Reds words, making it feel like he was actually there, fucking him. 

“I need it harder red,” Mickey pumped them in harder. “I fucking need it fast, deep.” He moved his hand faster on his cock. His fingers wiggled in deeper, tricking him into thinking it was real. “Make me come.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck baby. That ass is so fucking tight for me. I feel your body shaking for me.” Red growled. “Come for me blue eyes, you know how much I need it.”

Red needed come. So much come.

“Now, right fucking now. Oh my God!” Mickey nearly screamed as he came. Pumping his cock as it poured out of him, pushing his fingers in deeper, wiggling them fast and he heard Red come. That growl creeping through the phone, making him come more.

“Shiitttt,” Red chuckled, panting steadily into the phone. “You always make me come so fucking hard.”

Mickey was far too blissed out to let that embarrass him like it would have. His body was thrumming with pleasure. He was sure that each time he moved; little sparks of electricity would flow across his skin. 

He eased his fingers out, whimpering without meaning to, and let his sore wrist fall to his belly, making come drip onto his skin. Fuck, he felt good. Not as good as getting head, but damn good compared to normally jerking off.

“Goddamn Red,” Mickey laughed as he buried his head under his pillow and snuggled into the sheets. “You keep doin this shit and I’m gonna get addicted quick.”

“Promise?”

Mickey smiled at the devious tone in his voice. “Hell yeah, definite promise. You plannin on keepin this up?”

“Only if you’ll let me.”

“Like I would ever say no.” he scuffed, kinda amazed that Red was that eager. “You do this a lot?”

“Do I get the numbers of the guys I blow? No, never. That shit tonight, the talking and the touching, making myself come and letting you taste it, that was a first for me baby.”

The playful feeling faded a little as that sunk in. Red could probably have any one he wants, despite what he looks like, with a mouth like that on him. Not to mention how eager he was to please. 

“Just me?” Mickey asked, a little softer than he meant to.

“Just you. Why, you like that?”

“I’d be a liar if I said no.” Mickey sat up a little. This was going into a good direction, one that might get him a few answers. “Well, if we are going to do this, can I get a name?”

Red chuckled. “My name is Ian.”

Ian. Suddenly Ian was the best name ever. The guy with no name, no face; was suddenly Ian. Still no face but it was a damn good start. 

“Nice to meet you Ian, I’m Mickey.”

“Mmm, Mickey has a good flow to it.” Ian hummed to himself. “Should we see how it sounds when we moan it?”

Mickey gasped, flushing red hot in an instant. “Now?”

“Oh yes, I gotta hear you say my name. I bet you’re still sensitive, right?”

“Yeah…” he licked his lips, eager to hear what Ian would say next.

“Rub your thumb over the tip for me, do it slow and when you think about giving me that sexy moan, just say my name.”

Mickey moved his hand down, his thumb hovering over his softening cock, still wet and he tried not to sound as eager as he felt. Ian wanted to hear it, which meant he could hear Ian do it after; say his name like that. 

“God,” he breathed deeply, already feeling that tingle. Mickey slowly rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip, already feeling like he would come again. “Ian…” he moaned his name like it had a million letters and kept it up when Ian growled.

“Fuck baby, my name sounds good on you.”

Mickey jerked his hand away, already panting hard from that small touch and the words behind the action. “Now you.”

Ian went from growling, to fucking moaning into the phone. Sounding nothing like he did before, less confident and all broken and needy and Mickey thought he would come again just from hearing it.

“God,” Ian panted loudly. “Make me come baby, fuck. Make me come again.” Ian begged, whimpering.

Mickey listened with his eyes closed, his body on fire.

“Right there baby, I’m so close. I’m so fucking close. Mickey, oh Mickey, yes…yesss, fuck!!”

Mickey came again, untouched. Hard and fast, coating his stomach as he twitched through it. He let out a deep moan, fisting the sheets as his back arched and his toes curled. 

That had been the sexiest thing he’d ever fucking heard. In his entire life. He knew Ian was just acting it all out, giving him what he asked for; more than he asked for. But God, it sounded real. It felt like Ian was begging for his cock, begging to come. Needy and whiny and whimpering.

Holy fuck it was so good.

“Holy shit,” Ian groaned in a surprised voice. “Did you just come again?”

Mickey flushed but didn’t move. He couldn’t. “Fuck yeah I did. God,” he shivered when the air above him kicked on. “I didn’t even have to touch myself.”

“Damn, that was sexy.” Ian’s voice was deep again. “I’m going to make you come like that every fucking night.”

“Fuck Ian,” he groaned again. That growl only got louder when he said his name. “You’re intense as fuck.”

“You are too Mickey. Are you going to answer tonight when I call?”

Mickey sat up against the bed, his body heavy, sated. He needed to fucking sleep. “If you call, I’ll answer. But you said you’re gonna be at the club, right?”

“I am, but I’ll be working so that leaves no time for fun.”

Mickey whined, not even trying to front that he didn’t want it. “How long until I actually get to see you?”

Ian laughed. “Eager baby?”

His reply was instant. “Yes.” 

“Maybe a few more calls like this, just to see if you want it as bad as I do.”

Finally, he heard it. Hesitation. Lack of confidence. After two nights, he thought Ian didn’t have it. He always seemed confident. Until now. He was nervous about this all working out. About them, or if there was the potential to even be a ‘them.' That’s the only reason he didn’t push it. They needed to build on whatever this was. To learn more about each other.

“Tonight then?” Mickey asked hopefully and he could almost picture what Ian’s smile might look like. 

“Tonight baby. Have naughty dreams for me.”

Mickey groaned, knowing he would have wet dreams for sure. “You too red, night.”

“Night blue eyes.”

The line ended and Mickey just tossed his phone onto the table, clicked out the light and moved back to how he’d been sitting. Sleep was coming fast, faster than his mind was running with thoughts about what they did, what he felt. What it all meant or didn’t mean. 

One thing he knew for sure; red’s name was Ian, and he wanted him. All of him.


	4. Part Four

Glory in A Flower  
Part 4

A few days had passed since that first phone call. Mickey spent his days working, trying hard not to think about Ian the entire time, but God, that’s literally all he could think about. Between those incredible dreams, waking up sweating and groaning with sticky briefs, to Ian’s early morning phone calls after work, making him sweat and come all over again. 

Then thinking about it as he worked at the shop, slicing his finger open because he was preoccupied. 

Then coming home, usually alone unless Mandy was there, trying to get details out of him. He would think about going back to the Fairy Tale every night, hoping to get just a glimpse of Ian. To get a vision of him to put to the voice in his head.

There was one thing that became very clear; keeping up with Ian was fucking hard. 

Ian was always ready for jerking off to phone sex. Always. Ian even managed to squeeze two orgasms a piece from them before that hour call was over. Mickey’s body was always responsive, but it was exhausting him trying to keep up.

How did Ian do it? How did he work all night, then come home and want two rounds of jerking off, sleep for a few hours, then send him all those nasty, dirty text messages? It had to be drugs. Had to be. Now, it wasn’t his business, he and Ian were not a couple, not even friends really, but it had to be. There was no other way to keep up like that. 

It had him thinkin about takin them too. Just to keep up with him. Ever since he left Terry’s, he dropped all the drugs and illegal shit, but then he remembered how much he was able to accomplish when he did them. It was limitless. You felt on top of the world, capable of doing anything and everything. 

There was another option; tell Ian he can’t do it. It, being the early morning calls or coming multiple times like he was still 18 and not 24. But he didn’t want to risk losing Ian like that. For now, Ian was laser focused on him and Mickey was getting greedy, he didn’t want to give it up. 

He wanted more. 

More was easy to get. Even now, Mickey was home from work, waiting for Mandy to come over to give him some advice on what to do, before he just went down to the club and got more. Every night he had to stop himself from going there, to wait for the weekend and go. Even then, it would be behind the stall, unable to look at him. 

When she knocked at the door, yes knocked; he changed the locks, Mickey ran to the door, unlocked it and pulled her in by her hair. She squawked the entire time, elbowing him until he let her go and shut the door.

“The fuck asshole?” she glared and rubbed the sore spot on her head.

Mickey just rolled his eyes and moved to get them each a beer. “I’ve seen guys pull your hair harder than that so eat a dick.” He tossed it at her, making her glare again as she caught it.

“What did you want anyway?” 

They were seated on opposite couches in the living room. He called her to talk about Ian. Yes, after coming out years ago, Mandy was finally going to get him to talk boys with her. Fucking stupid, girlie shit. But he had no idea what the fuck to do and talking about taking something to keep on the same field as Ian was extreme and he needed help.

Mickey tried to swallow his pride as he guzzled his beer. She looked slightly annoyed at him taking his time, but he was used to that. “Okay, but if you start getting all bitchy, this won’t happen again.”

Mandy snorted. She got bitchy about everything. “Just tell me.”

Deep, humiliating breath. “I’ve kinda been talkin to this guy and…” that was as far as he got before it started. 

Mandy was wide eyed and halfway jumping on the couch, clapping her hands like a damn child. He rolled his eyes, mad at the blush that he knew was there and moved to stand.

“Shit,” Mandy took a breath, hands up in surrender. “Just keep goin. I’m sorry.”

“If I had any other choice other than talking to you, I would. Trust me.” He glared at her. “But I don’t, so stop being a girl and act like a sister.”

“I said sorry, God. Just talk!!” she whined and sat back, eyes still a little wide.

“Been talkin to this guy for a week or so, but he’s a little intense.” He winced at the word. This was going to be vague and probably unhelpful but there was no way he was sharing details. “It’s kinda hard to keep up with him.”

Mandy opened and closed her mouth for a second. “I hate to ask, but if I’m going to act like a ‘sister', I have to know. Like sexual shit?”

Mickey held his face in his hands when he blushed again, totally embarrassed he even has to ask. But he nodded. “Not actual sex but he just seems to have more energy, always up and wantin shit and I’m fucking tired.”

Again, she just blinked with wide eyes. “Have you told him to slow down? Maybe take it slower?”

He shook his head, finally looking at her when no nasty or unnecessary comments came flying back at him. “I don’t want to take it slower. I want it just like it is, but I can’t keep up with him.”

“I used to have that problem.” Mandy easily admitted. “You can always take something to help, until your body gets the point and does it for you.”

Mandy was on the same page as he was. Family. That shit always helps. He didn’t feel so guilty about it now. It’s not like he was talking about doing heroin or anything that extreme, just something to give him that extra boost he needed so he could be ready.

In all reality, Mickey knew this was wrong. It just was. It was wrong to set himself up like this, to give it any kind of hope. Hope of a connection of some sort when it was clear there was something going on in the shadows. Ian had demons; of that he was sure. But Mickey had them too. Maybe their demons just needed a little play date, because he didn’t want reality right now.

“Think so?” Mickey asked tightly. He didn’t want to seem too eager. She still seemed as excited but hid it carefully. 

“Why not? Might help loosen you up too so you’re not such a dick.” She winked, making sure he knew she was kidding. “Just don’t overdo it, okay?”

Mickey nodded. Over doing it was so easy. He knew his boundaries for drugs, his limits, but he had a feeling Ian would push passed it with no problem. Just in a few days, he was breaking all the rules he set out for a better life, a better him. Whatever happened, whatever he chose to do, it was just that; his choice. 

So, now he felt better about this, but where would he get it? He burnt all those bridges years ago when he got out, no longer in that scene. But Maybe Mandy knew, she was younger, still into the party scene. She would have a few answers. And he could trust her.

“Any chance you got anything on you?” He asked as he leaned back and lit a smoke. He thumbed the end, remembering when Ian had his lips pressed against it after his. “I kinda need it tonight.”

Mandy shook her head. “I usually get my shit from a friend, but I don’t do them like I used to.”

Mickey slumped against the couch, smoke in hand. Well, so much for that. He figured she had some, he was going to get whatever she had, take it and go see Ian. Tonight was the night. No more waiting, no more denying himself. Ian told him to be picky, to be greedy and take what he wanted. He wanted Ian.

“Shit, you need it right this second?” Mandy asked as she leaned back, staring at his face like the answers she really wanted would be written on his forehead. “Don’t you work tomorrow?”

Mickey nodded. “Was plannin on goin to see him tonight. But I was up half the night thinkin about him and worked all day. I’m exhausted.” Even as he spoke, his body sent out the signals that said he really wasn’t up for this.

“You like him, like him, or is this just a hook up?”

He was not telling her they hadn’t actually seen each other yet. That shit screamed Catfish and she would say as much. There was no way he’d tell her how they met either, too much info and not all of it was his shit to tell. 

Ian wanted to be anonymous. 

So, he answered as honestly as he could, but no details. “I want it to be more than a hook up, I think. But I can’t keep up, what’s point? So, I need a little help.”

“Want me to call my guy?” Mandy dug into her pocket and grabbed her phone. “I think he’s working tonight but we could go pick it up.”

Fuck, now he’d be chasing after drugs, great. One more step into no return. But despite that, and that dark pit in his stomach telling him something was wrong with all of this, he went with it. “How far?”

Mandy grinned; way too excited for her own good. “He works at some new club, I'm sure you’d like it.”

A dash of fear washed over him, she could be talking about Ian. Did she know Ian? Was he her hook up? That would be some fucked up shit. Popping a boner for your sisters dealer, fucking stupid. But there were other new clubs, other people even if it was the Fairy Tale. 

Mandy dialed quickly but frowned when the voicemail kicked on. “Must be busy,” she watched Mickey huff and close his eyes. “I’ll just leave a message. Never takes him long.”

Mickey waited; eyes closed but his ears were on high alert for Ian’s name. If she dropped it, he was out. Done with the entire thing. That shit just spelled trouble and he wouldn’t get Mandy involved like that. Asking her for drugs in the first place was a step back in their relationship, not forward. No drug bonding shit.

“Hey Ryan, it’s Mandy. Call me ASAP.” She spoke quickly, keeping it simple just in case someone else heard it 

Mickey grinned, Ryan. The bartender who shooed him away to Ian and refused to give out any info. That guy was her hook up, not Ian. Thank fuck. This meant he didn’t need to go through her. He would just have to ask Ryan himself and keep her out of it like he wanted.

Now, he needed her gone so he could go. Talk to Ryan, get that help and hunt Ian down in that club. Red hair like that shouldn’t be too hard to find. But he was determined to make this happen. To surprise Ian so he couldn’t say no again.

“Maybe another time,” he spoke quickly as he stood and ignored her confused expression. “Gotta work in the morning. Need to get some sleep.” Lying to her was only easy this time because bad shit was involved. Any other time it didn’t sit well with him. 

Mandy narrowed her eyes as she stood up. “You sure, it really won’t take long? He normally gets back to me within 10 minutes.”

He shook his head and she reluctantly followed him to the door. “Might take you up on it when he has a day off. But thanks,” Mickey looked away, totally uncomfortable talking to her like this. “Ya know, for listening. Helping.”

Mandy smiled, dropping her confused look. “Any time asshole, bout time we talked about boys.”

Mickey scuffed and pushed her out the door but they both couldn’t stop smiling. It felt good to talk about it, even if he didn’t actually say anything. “Talk later, yeah?”

“Later bro.” Mandy flipped him off and walked down the hallway.

He waited until she was gone before he bolted to his room. He quickly ditched his dirty, greasy clothes for jeans and a random shirt, not bothering to take a shower even when he probably smelled like sweat and oil. Ian would smell like sex and sweat, so it worked out, they could mix smells. 

It was a little after 11, so he knew Ian would be there already, working. Maybe Ryan would be too, he hoped he would. Mandy said he was working. If not, he might still risk a glimpse at Ian, but the rest would have to wait, he did have work at 8. 

Halfway to the club, Mickey felt his phone vibrate. He held the wheel with one hand, pushed his ass up off the seat and wiggled a few fingers into his pants pocket. Well, good thing it wasn’t a call, or he’d have missed it. 

It was a text from Ian. Mickey stopped at a red light, a little hesitant to open the message because lord knows what the text would read this time. But he was too hooked, too curious to ignore it. 

“Wish I could taste you right now.”

Mickey groaned and let his head fall back against the headrest. The light flashed green before he could reply. He dropped it to his lap and turned into the parking lot of the club. Ian was seriously going to kill him with shit like this.

Maybe Ian was just saying that to get in his pants, maybe he only said it to make him feel special and keep him hooked, but it was working. He was all Ian would talk about. Ian hardly even spoke about himself when they talked. 

“When can I taste you red?”

Mickey quickly shot off the text and straightened his clothes as he got out of the car and locked it. As much as he wanted to go in and instantly find Ian, he had to keep a low profile and hope he saw Ryan first. His body was tired, but ready. Always ready for Ian.

Thursday was stupid theme night and he had to pay 20 just to get in the damn door. Mickey flipped the guy off as he walked in and groaned a little when the dancers were dressed in a mix between football and cheerleading outfits. He really didn’t understand the fetish in the first place and none of the people he saw was Ian. That was enough to keep him moving.

It was packed, for a damn work night, the entire place was packed like a jar of pickles. Smushed together, hardly any breathing room. Hands moved and groped and touched, grabbed at anyone and everyone they could. He didn’t even have the energy to get mad when people touched him. Otherwise he’d be pissed all night.

The bar closest to that bathroom was all the way in the back. Mickey had to dodge people as well as tables and the occasional grinding couple. On the way, he kept a look out for red hair, just to keep himself ready if Ian found him first.

If he did, things would escalate. There was no way they wouldn’t fuck tonight. It had been on their minds for fucking days. The second he had Ian in front of him, seeing the man behind that incredible voice and salacious mouth, he wouldn’t be able to say no. He would drag Ian into that bathroom and let him do anything he wanted. 

That flirty smile could be seen across the damn club and Mickey felt himself relax a little. Ryan was behind the same bar, slinging drinks, chatting up customers for bigger tips and his damn savior for tonight. But he had to play this the right way and remember not to bring Mandy into it. Which meant he would have to act like he was trying to score and hoped Ryan liked him enough to help. 

Mickey wiggled and elbowed his way to the crowded bar, about to trade punches with some dumb ass jock, when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned, ready to hit them as well, when Ryan was leaning against the bar, smiling at him.

“Hey there honey, haven’t seen you since the weekend.” Ryan grinned as he winked.

The guy was a damn flirt. And it got him to smile. “Good to see you too man. Miss me?” He teased, only slightly relaxed because he was friendly with the guy. 

“Missed that cute little ass in my chairs.” Ryan scanned the side of his body and groaned. “You better be careful tonight Mickey; someone might scoop you up.”

This would require a small amount of flirting, money and or some other kind of ‘favor' to get what he needed. It was up to Ryan to set the rules, and up to him if it was worth it enough to play along. “Let’s hope not. I’m so tired, I wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

“Getting too old for the scene Mickey?” Ryan teased just because he loved seeing him flush red like that.

“A lot older than most in here.” He gave a glance around, seeing more younger guys by the boat load. “I should get a senior discount.”

Ryan snorted and poured them both a shot. “I would offer a little something to help you keep up with the crowd, if you’re interested.”

BINGO

Mickey kept his excitement toned down. Offering a curious but hesitant look that he didn’t mean. Ryan only arched one perfect eyebrow and smiled. “I may be a little interested.”

“Preferences?” Ryan asked as he leaned closer, almost nose to nose with him. 

Mickey didn’t flinch at the closeness, he matched it. He moved that extra inch and bumped their noses together. “Don’t need heavy shit. Just something to get me through the next few hours.”

Ryan eyed his lips. “It’s got a price.”

“Name the price.” Mickey countered quickly. This was taking far too long. He needed to find Ian. “Within reason for a first time customer.”

Ryan moved back and turned to his right. “Hey Mike, takin a break real quick.” He winked at Mickey and nodded to follow.

Mickey was bumping into people just as Ryan cleared the bar and lead him behind it. One of the darker corners of the bar, only littered with the people who didn’t want to be seen and most of them were on their knees. He really hoped that wasn’t Ryan’s price. He was attractive, no doubt, but he only had eyes for Ian.

“So,” Mickey spoke softly and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, “what’s that price going to be?”

Ryan only smiled and took out his little bag of magic and pulled two little green pills and showed them to him. “This time, I’ll go easy on you. But only because you’re so damn hot.”

Mickey grinned at the compliment and wasn’t all that shocked to see that Ryan placed both pills on the tip of his tongue. As much as he didn’t want to kiss Ryan, Mickey wanted those pills. He grabbed Ryan by that ridiculous tie and pulled him down to his mouth.

To him the kiss was only about the delivery method. Mickey snatched those pills and swallowed them just as Ryan slid his tongue along his. A kiss was the payment and he would deliver. Mickey faked a little groan and swirled their tongues together, making Ryan groan into his mouth and grip his hips.

It lasted less than 2 minutes and Mickey was pulling away, panting a little from lack of air rather than need. He gave Ryan a smile and backed away, putting a little space between them.

“Well, that’s one way to make me pay.” Mickey chuckled and hoped that whatever the fuck he just took, kicked in soon. 

“I could have asked for much more Mickey.” Ryan teased but his eyes were serious. “Those act fast by the way but a few more shots should speed it along.”

Mickey nodded, eager to speed it up and followed Ryan back around to the bar. He turned, scanning the crowd while Ryan made the drinks, and really looked for Ian this time. It was harder to pick out a red head then he originally thought. The florescent lights flashed and made it hard to tell who had what colored hair, and where they moved a second later.

“Mickey.”

Mickey turned around and slammed the shot back, just for another one to take its place. He took that one too, hissing as it made its way down; tequila would speed it up perfectly. 

“Lookin for some ass Mickey?” Ryan asked, eyeing his.

Mickey turned, not at all shocked to see Ryan’s eyes on him, he could feel it. He smiled. “More like lookin for dick, but yes. Just need one I really want.”

“If you don’t find him, come back and see me.” Ryan winked.

Mickey nodded, but that was very unlikely. He looked at the club in sections, focused on the staff and not the customers. Ian would either be dressed as a skimpy football player, or a skimpy cheerleader. Mickey wasn’t sure which he wanted to see Ian in, both, or maybe he just really wanted to see him.

Bartenders wore outfits, dancers wore outfits, waiters also. Guys giving lap dances wore them too. And he had no idea what body type to look out for. Short, tall, thick, thin, twink. There were far too many people. And narrowing the hair color was not working.

That may not be working, but whatever the fuck Ryan gave him was. He no longer felt tired, but alert and pulsing with newly found energy. His skin tingled, his body heated, blood filled his cock, making him hard for his redhead. God, this is what he needed. This is what Ian needed. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

The worry dripped away, leaving him feeling light and in need of a little skin to skin contact and that shit was all around. The lights swirled in a rainbow of colors above him, looking just as alive as the music did. Dipping and dashing against the ceiling, the walls, between writhing, grinding bodies and finally into him. 

Mickey eased into the crowd, not dancing or really paying attention to who touched him back or what they looked like, he just went with it. Feeling hot, sweaty skin, heard all that heavy breathing, the groaning. The little sparks of electricity flowing over his skin when he slid in between heated bodies, sharing their heat, their passion. 

Fuck, he forgot how good this could feel, letting go. Getting out from under all that heavy, stressful shit. Now, the most important thing to him was what the next body against his would feel like. 

That body, the one that pushed against his back, was everything. Sturdy, solid, built; pick a word and this guy was it. Taller than him, he knew so because the guy was hard, pressing into his lower back rather than right at his ass. That meant long legs, he preferred taller guys. The body behind him was hot, nearly burning where they touched, his lower back/top of his ass, then his back from the guy probably being bare chested. Mickey could smell the sweat and cologne on him, his breath came in ragged puffs around the side of his face; a mix between vodka and mint gum.

This guy felt like heaven. 

Mickey didn’t fight it when long arms circled his body, landing on his thighs, then slowly moved to his hips. He groaned a needy, demanding little sound and welcomed the touch. He leaned back against him and closed his eyes to feel it. 

Names should have been spoken, or some cheesy pick up line, or something, anything. But it hadn't happened yet, and Mickey was okay with it. Names didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but this feeling, so incredible that he never wanted it to end. He would remain blissfully ignorant for as long as he could. 

When the soft touch wasn’t enough, Mickey put his hands on top of the hands on his hips, noticing the light dotting of freckles over long fingers and big hands, he moved them up his body, nearly going inside his shirt for a moment before they cleared it and spanned the width of his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Mickey groaned. It felt a million times better than it should have. 

The guy behind him was panting softly into his ear and he moved his hands freely now, touching each of his ribs, then swirling around his belly button. Then up the center of his body, spreading a spider web of pleasure through his body. 

“Baby…”

Mickey’s eyes widened; IAN. This was Ian!! How had he forgotten? How had he gotten so distracted with everything around him, to forget? Fuck. The body pressed against him, the one that smelled like sweat and radiated heat and who was pressed snuggly against the top of his ass, it was Ian, his redhead. 

“Ian?” he half groan his name, but still asked. He prayed this was real and not another beautiful image created from those pills. “That you red?”

The reply he got in return, were hands moving up his chest, skipping past his sensitive nipples until one hand came out the top of his shirt and framed his jaw, smoothing his thumb over it and it was tantalizing. Drawing him deeper and deeper into that rabbit hole. 

“You are better than I first thought Mickey.” Ian whispered against his ear and slightly turned his head to study the side of his face. “I want every inch of you.”

Mickey trembled and he knew Ian felt it. He didn’t try and turn around, not yet. Ian’s looks didn’t matter, it was the feelings Ian brought out of him that he focused on. Instead, he moved one hand back to grip Ian’s neck and held him close as he turned his head. 

Ian’s lips were right there. Feeling soft and slick as they brushed against his flushed cheek. “I couldn’t stay away anymore. Not for one second longer.” He whispered and somehow the music died down and Ian heard him clearly. 

“What did he give you?” Ian asked between feather light kisses over his cheek. He finally had Mickey close, he needed to touch him. “What did Ryan give you?”

How Ian could tell he took something, Mickey had no idea. Maybe he could just sense it, maybe he saw it or maybe it was just a guess. “I don’t know, two little green pills.” He groaned when Ian’s hand moved back down his chest, slowly circling one nipple. “I fucking love them.”

Ian chuckled. “Those are my favorite. It feels good, doesn’t it baby?” he purred into his ear before nipping it with his teeth. “Makes everything come alive, in high definition. Makes it feel so much better.”

Mickey nodded and leaned closer, so Ian’s mouth moved across his jaw. “I had to see you Ian. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Never in his entire life had he felt so needy before. He was practically whining. Just adult sounding enough to be serious. But he didn’t want Ian mad at him for coming, or for not telling him. 

“Shhhh baby, I’m happy you came to me. Now I get to feel you, to touch you.” His hands moved back down slowly, passed Mickey’s hips and to his thick thighs. “I get to enjoy you blissed the fuck out. No worries, just feelin it.”

Mickey nodded. He was blissed out. He felt all of it, everything. Especially when Ian added a little pressure to his thighs, pulling him closer, he arched his back on instinct and pushed his ass out, offering it to him and Ian gave that deep growling sound that always made him come. 

“I love when you growl like that.” He dropped his hands to his sides, reached back and gripped Ian’s thighs, pulling him closer as well. “I love that you’re actually touching me.”

Ian smiled against his neck and peppered it with warm, wet kisses. He didn’t grind into his ass like he wanted to, but he was pushed snuggly between his cheeks, getting squeezed each time Mickey moved. “I think it’s time we have that proper hello, don’t you think?”

Mickey nodded quickly, arching his neck back for more kisses and groaned when he got them. Ian slowly moved them through the crowd, pushing them into a few people. Absorbing their touches, their sounds before moving again to repeat it. He was sweating by the time the crowd cleared and they stopped moving. Ian was panting into his ear, his heart pounding against his back. 

This was it. No more messing around. Even through the drug haze, he wanted to see Ian. It was time, this is what he came here for. 

Mickey felt Ian’s hands slip away as he started to turn. Sluggishly slow, like his body was glued into place. The pounding of his heart shadowed the beat of the music, blood rushed to his ears at the last second and he shut his eyes, fully facing Ian now. 

“Baby,” Ian whispered the term easily, “you are so fucking beautiful.”

Ian did not expect him to look this amazing. Soft, pale skin, plump lips, perfectly shaped for a kiss. Expressive eyebrows that could tell you an entire story with one move. Dark hair slicked back, and he knew it would be baby soft to the touch. And beneath pale eye lids, were those stormy blues eyes. Ones that captivated him with one glance.

Mickey’s body relaxed at his words, feeding that nervous energy inside him. “I don’t know what to expect.” He whispered and hoped Ian understood what that meant.  


This was no longer a fantasy, but a reality. Their reality. 

“Don’t be afraid Mickey,” Ian moved closer until they shared the same space but far enough back that Mickey could still get a good look. “You came here for this, for what you wanted. Don’t think, just react. Lose control.”

That’s what got him to open his eyes. 

Mickey wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real. It seemed too wonderful, too impressive to be anything other than a side effect of those drugs. Ian was fucking spectacular.

Bright red hair, buzzed short on the sides and left long and wild on top. A little damp from sweat. His face looked like it belonged in a magazine. Smooth and perfect. Blazing green eyes, a strong, sturdy jaw, a dash crooked on one side but somehow it worked for him. Prominent cheekbones with black streaks of paint across them, just like a football player. Thin, pink lips, crooked up into a knowing smile. 

Ian knew how good he looked.

A long, slender neck that would look perfect if he tipped his head back, stretching the muscles. A set of shoulders that you had to be born with. No amount of lifting could get you a wide set of shoulders like this. His chest was firm, sculpted, his nipples the same color as his lips. His torso was long, lightly muscled with a six pack and that v-cut to his hips that drove men and women a little insane. 

Then the shorts, plain white like football pants, but thin and short. Conforming wonderfully against his groin where those 9 inches hid, firm and noticeable. Mickey licked his lips, wanting another taste as he looked down the long length of his legs. Fuck, those damn legs. 

“Want me to turn for you baby?” Ian asked, more than a little amused with Mickey’s reaction. He didn’t look THAT good. “So you can see the rest?”

Mickey nodded, even knowing Ian was only teasing. But he wanted to see the rest. He glanced up into green eyes and smiled. “Turn, let me see.”

Ian winked as he slowly turned, giving Mickey full access to stare. 

Mickey groaned. His shoulders looked even bigger from this side. And as Ian shifted, moving his arms up, then slowly down, making the muscles shift, Mickey couldn’t help but lean forward and press his lips to the center of his back.

“You are unreal.” He whispered and let his forehead rest in the center of his back and followed the long, muscled path down to those little dimples above his incredibly tight, perky ass. Tucked away into spandex shorts. “Fuck.”

“Wish I could see more of you.” Ian slowly turned around again, loving how Mickey’s eyes couldn’t focus on only one part of him. 

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hands and put them on his chest, he literally saw sparks ignite when they made contact. “Use your hands and see more.”

Ian grinned and stepped up closer until their heads bumped together and he could smell tequila on him. “Can I use my mouth and see more?”

Mickey nodded without thinking about why not. He didn’t care. Those drugs made him not care. Ian made him not care. Whatever this was, this feeling, wrong or right, he was going to feel it with Ian. His own hands moved to Ian’s bare sides, shocked at how warm he felt, how soft. 

“Use whatever the hell you want red,” they both smiled at the name. “Just fucking touch me.” 

There was a moment where nothing happened. Ian’s hands didn’t move off his chest, his hands didn’t move off Ian’s sides. Their eyes stayed locked; smiles fell into something darker, deeper. 

They moved forward at the same time, one hand each moving to the others neck and pulled them together. Mickey groaned as Ian’s lips pressed against his own, soft and slick and so fucking good. Ian’s other hand moved around his waist, holding him against his body. Mickey gripped his arm, nearly whimpering at that first eager slide of their tongues. 

The longer they kissed, the better it felt. Their energy was mixing together, pulsing and caressing each other’s. Mickey tilted his head and deepened it, chasing Ian’s tongue. Teeth clanked, lips were bitten and pulled and sucked on. Moans swallowed before they were even complete.

“Baby,” Ian whined as they parted, panting harshly together as their hands refused to be kept still. “I need you so fucking bad.”

Mickey groaned and dug his nails into Ian’s left shoulder. “I need you too.” He leaned in for another kiss, just a brief press of their lips. “Where?” He looked around for the nearest semi-private place. “The corner, the bathroom?” he offered seriously and Ian only grinned. “Maybe right here, hmm?” his other hand moved to play with the elastic band on Ian’s shorts, moving from hip to hip. “Right on the dance floor.”

Ian growled and his hands slid to Mickey’s ass, amazed that it filled both of his hands, and squeezed. “I have just the place in mind baby. A little prespective.”

Mickey nodded quickly as he pushed his hips forward, almost collapsing when Ian’s cock slid across his, blocked by their clothes. Ian was taking him to his stall. 

“Show me.” Mickey whispered against his lips before he kissed him. Ending any further talk until all they focused on was the promise of what was to come, and how perfectly their bodies fit together.


End file.
